So I stayed in the darkness (with you)
by Kandai
Summary: " Les miracles ne s'attendent pas, Monty. Ils se font. " Ou comment Montgomery Scott découvrit que l'amour, c'était bien de regarder quelqu'un mourir et que le destin n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Slash. Into Darkness Spoilers. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - Paramount, Gene Roddenberry (Original), J.J. Abrams (Reboot)  
**Base** - Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Into Darkness  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Spoilers de Star Trek: Into Darkness. Character death (temporaire). Langage grossier. Scènes sexuelles semi-explicites. Mentions de comportements dangereux.  
**Spécial** - " Guidés par le destin " pour la communauté 7_couples.

**Note** - Ma dernière entrée pour le défi 7_couples. Si vous les avez tous suivi, merci à vous, la fin fut plutôt laborieuse (avec un one-shot de vingt mille mots me direz vous). C'est aussi une ode à un couple délaissé du fandom et je crois que je vais m'en cantonner à des tropes ou des couples bizarres sur ce fandom. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**So I stayed in the darkness (with you)**

* * *

Si le Ciel nous laissa comme un monde avorté,  
Le juste opposera le dédain à l'absence  
Et ne répondra plus que par un froid silence  
Au silence éternel de la Divinité.

**Le Mont des Oliviers** – Alfred De Vigny, _Les Destinées_.

Ils disaient que l'amour, c'était de regarder quelqu'un mourir.

Eût-il été mesquin de nature, Montgomery Scott aurait ricané au nez du premier imbécile qui lui aurait déblatéré pareilles sornettes et l'aurait renvoyé d'où il venait avec une claque derrière le crâne en guise de punition pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Fort heureusement, sa sainte mère lui avait appris à manger tous ses légumes et à ne jamais faire de tort non-nécessaire à autrui. Ajoutez à cela que personne ne lui avait jamais réellement pris la tête avec ces fadaises de midinette qu'on retrouvait dans les contes de fées il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y aurait guère fait attention de toute façon. Montgomery était un homme de pratique avant tout : la poésie, le destin et les miracles, vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, qu'on lui pardonne mais ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Il laissait cela à qui le voulait bien et se contentait de ses circuits, équations et lois de la physique – à son sens, il en fallait bien peu pour rendre heureux un homme.

C'était, qu'on se le dise, avant l'incident avec l'Amiral Archer et Delta Vega, avant l'_Entreprise_, sa demoiselle d'argent et son équipage de branquignoles plus barrés les uns que les autres, avant de voir l'espace comme il ne l'avait jamais encore vu.

C'était avant l'Amiral Marcus, Khan et l'_Entreprise_ mourante qui chutait vers la Terre.

C'était avant de regarder les yeux de Jim Kirk s'éteindre derrière une vitre d'aluminium transparent et de souhaiter pouvoir mourir avec lui.

* * *

Rester coincé pendant des mois entiers sur une planète qui rendrait la Hoth de _Star Wars_ accueillante en comparaison, remplie de monstres tous plus immenses les uns que les autres et avec strictement rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que de tripoter les mêmes circuits bugués, encore et encore, y avait pas à dire mais cela imposait un changement de philosophie radicale. Plus jamais il ne se plaindrait des sandwiches de la cafétaria de l'Académie – même s'ils étaient techniquement épouvantables, au moins ils étaient composés de produits frais et pas de ces infâmes substituts protéinés qui lui servait d'unique source de nourriture. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu plus de compagnie non plus : entre Keenser qui ouvrait la bouche toutes les trois lunes et les gigantesques bestioles qui rôdaient dehors, merci mais il repasserait.

Vivre dans le strict minimum nécessaire était plus épuisant qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Entre l'eau de la douche qui prenait littéralement des heures pour atteindre une température acceptable et les bips irréguliers qui le tiraient sans arrêt de son sommeil, Scotty avait largement eu le temps de compléter trois thèses sur la théorie tansdistortionnelle – ressource qui se faisait allègrement gaspiller dans ce trou paumé, tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser un foutu cabot pour démontrer son expérience. C'était proprement scandaleux et Starfleet aurait de ses nouvelles sous peu s'ils ne décidaient pas de se bouger les fesses pour le tirer de son glaçon. Sa punition n'était _même_ pas censée durer si longtemps l'Amiral Archer se montrait simplement mauvais joueur.

Donc, après autant de mois à vivre dans quatre mètres carré habitables, à ingérer uniquement de barres protéinées et à parler dans du statique, Scotty en était à sérieusement envisager de se pendre avec les circuits qui traînaient un peu partout dans la station en laissant un dernier mot adressé à son bourreau sur le mur. Au moins, cet enfoiré d'Amiral se verrait coller un blâme pour négligence.

Aussi, quand Keenser se pointa avec dans son sillage un Vulcain ratatiné comme un pruneau et un mec qui avait plus le profil d'un mannequin de haut vol que d'un officier de Starfleet, l'écossais leur aurait presque roulé une pelle à chacun tellement il était euphorique de voir quelqu'un venir le tirer de là.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était promu Lieutenant Commandeur sur le joyau des vaisseaux de Starfleet, avait participé au sauvetage de la Terre et assuré que l'_Entreprise_ ainsi que son équipage se sortent indemnes de cette aventure de dingues – tout cela grâce à un taré nommé Jim Kirk et un Vulcain qui avait malencontreusement voyagé dans le temps.

Bon sang, il n'savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça mais il commençait à regretter de n'avoir pas roulé la galoche du siècle à ce gamin la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

A ce niveau, ça ne tenait même plus de la chance ou du destin, c'était carrément un miracle.

* * *

Avec surprise, il s'était fait aussi rapidement à sa promotion qu'à ses coéquipiers. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient tous au moins aussi tarés que lui, même si certains le cachaient bien, il n'empêchait que Scotty n'avait jamais été une créature extrêmement sociale. Sans être introverti pour autant, l'ingénieur n'avait jamais aimé perdre trop de temps avec les gens qui ne pigeaient pas un rond à ce qu'il disait, ce qui incluait la majorité des personnes qu'il a fréquenté. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cependant, il en était venu à apprécier avec une sincérité surprenante chacun des officiers supérieurs de l'équipage : le docteur McCoy et ses colères légendaires, le prometteur Chekov, le lieutenant Sulu qui jusque là était le seul à pouvoir l'enterrer quand ils lançaient leurs concours de boisson, Nyota Uhura, son élégance brute et sa « langue agile » comme dirait le Capitaine… Bon sang, il appréciait même le stoïcisme de Monsieur Spock que tout le monde recherchait dans les situations de crise et reconnaissait sans honte avoir pris parfois exemple sur ce calme olympien que l'officier en second de l'_Entreprise_ affichait en toute circonstance.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Jim Kirk.

Son capitaine était un homme que tous les mots entiers dans toutes les langues de l'univers n'étaient pas capables de décrire : brillant, moqueur, vif, intelligent, jeune, arrogant, génial, un peu taré sans doute – une supernova en mouvement perpétuel qui inondait tout le monde de sa lumière solaire et faisait à la fois craindre le pire et le meilleur aux sujets d'une telle radiation. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, Jim Kirk irradiait parfois littéralement, son sourire créant des fissures et se glissant dans des aspérités minuscules alors que ses yeux durs parlaient des dangers du choix, de la conscience du sacrifice.

Jim Kirk, avait appris Scotty, était une énigme, une âme aux contours mal tracés, présentant un nouveau visage à chaque fois que vous pensiez le connaître et se complaisant dans votre confusion. Jim Kirk était une étoile qui attirait les consciences comme des planètes et brûlait avec eux sans hésitation ni malice, un aimant qui jouait à changer les polarités à son bon vouloir.

Et pour ne pas gâter le tout, sa personnalité explosive venait avec un corps aussi souple que délié, un sourire capable d'outrepasser l'éclat de toutes les étoiles et des yeux faits de la couleur indéfinissable des cieux lors des beaux jours d'hiver, brillant comme si une neige fraîchement tombée reflétait tout le monde sur une surface restreinte.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis sur le sujet, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite, l'ingénieur aurait haussé les sourcils et répondit avec honnêteté que oui, leur capitaine avait assez de sa personne pour faire fortune dans le mannequinat. Nul doute qu'une telle réponse aurait eu de quoi faire jaser tout le vaisseau pendant au moins un mois !

Scotty n'avait jamais fait étalage de ses préférences sexuelles. A son âge, on avait largement dépassé les explorations sans lendemain qui forgeaient la jeunesse, on était à peu près fixé sur ses goûts ou dégoûts et l'ingénieur était certain d'une chose : son nouvel officier supérieur n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. Il avait été attiré par des hommes auparavant, avait eu des expériences sexuelles avec son propre sexe et n'en avait conçu aucune honte – oui, peut-être que parfois, dans ses plaisirs en solitaire, il imaginait un scénario où Jim revenait seul sur Delta Vega, ni Keenser ni vieux Vulcain et ils en étaient réduits à partager leur chaleur corporelle pour chasser son hypothermie. Cela restait occasionnel, cependant, car Scotty avait souvent l'esprit occupé par une autre entité, l'amour de sa misérable vie, la bien nommée U.S.S. _Entreprise_ qu'il chérissait comme un époux dorlotait une femme capricieuse.

Un peu pathétique pour un homme de son âge de s'adonner à un anthropomorphisme avoué cependant, il échangerait bien toutes les femmes du mondes pour le plaisir de passer ses mains couvertes de cambouis sur les circuits délicats de sa demoiselle d'argent, de s'endormir avec la mélodie du réacteur dans les oreilles ou même de se réveiller parmi les bips, les parois métalliques vibrantes de vie et encore chaudes sous l'impulsion des courants ou de la vapeur. Sa vie tout entière, il l'avait passée à s'occuper de vaisseaux mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient éveillé cette tendresse tout humaine en lui, l'envie d'amener cette beauté à son maximum dans les bons jours et le besoin de prendre soin d'elle dans les mauvais. Ses coéquipiers le trouvaient tous un peu taré quand il se mettait à murmurer à voix basse à des circuits immobiles, tel un amant caressant sa maîtresse pourtant, il ne se sentait jamais que lui-même, les mains plongées dans les rouages et mécaniques de sa demoiselle en métal et un sifflement aux lèvres.

Ce fut à peu près ainsi que son capitaine le trouva, un moment où il ne devait avoir rien à faire, et s'invita sans gêne à participer à son bidouillage. Scotty s'était montré méfiant, au départ, peu enclin à faire confiance à une autre personne dès qu'il s'agissait de tripoter d'un peu trop près son vaisseau mais Jim, Dieu le bénisse, savait exactement où il mettait les pieds en raccordant les circuits, en resserrant les écrous ou en bricolant avec les puces des microprocesseurs. Et le gamin aimait le vaisseau presque autant que lui, la couvrait de tendresse et d'encouragements dès qu'il tenait à obtenir quelque chose d'elle, plongeait dans ses circuits internes avec la révérence d'un prêtre dédié tout entier à son culte, ce qui faisait toujours sourire son partenaire de bricolage. Le gosse promettait d'être aussi taré que lui mais l'_Entreprise_ adorait forcément son capitaine, vu comment elle se pliait sans problèmes à ses désirs.

Aussi, ce fut naturel pour lui de prolonger leurs séances avec un ou deux bons verres sortis tout droit de sa distillerie secrète. Kirk était loin d'être une petite nature et ils s'étaient retrouvés saouls plusieurs fois, à chanter à tue-tête leur amour pour leur vaisseau ou à brailler des insanités – ce qui n'avait fait qu'ajouter de l'eau aux moulins des rumeurs, comme quoi la folie de Scotty serait transmissible et que le capitaine l'avait attrapée à force de rester en salle des machines. Rumeur plutôt cocasse s'il en était.

Leurs réunions se firent hebdomadaires rapidement, puis montèrent jusqu'à deux fois par semaine sans que cela ne perturbât leurs performances. Son capitaine aimait passer son temps libre à apprendre son vaisseau, à connaître et anticiper ses réactions aussi bien que celles de l'équipage. Il exigeait le meilleur de sa dame d'acier et en retour, donnait le meilleur de lui-même en chaque situation de crise – et voilà un homme que Scotty pourrait suivre jusqu'en enfer, avait-il pensé.

Il était loin de se penser privilégié car son capitaine se consacrait tout aussi bien à d'autres membres durant son temps libre : il y avait les séances d'escrime avec Sulu ou, si le timonier ne se sentait pas d'humeur, des discussions plutôt enflammées à propos des diverses plantes que la section botanique avait récoltée lors de la dernière mission il y avait ces débats incompréhensibles en russe avec Chekov – et depuis quand Kirk savait-il parler couramment russe ? – à propos de lois de la physique et de théories encore plus farfelues que la sienne il y avait des moments volés à plier des origamis avec l'infirmière Chapel, de vieux matchs de basketball discutés avec Janice Rand. Il y avait des ragots colportés et recueillis avec Uhura, dans pas moins de trois langues différentes pour éviter qu'on ne les comprenne, des piques lancées à un docteur McCoy qui n'en démordait jamais et des parties d'échecs tranquillement jouées avec Spock.

Ce faisant, Jim Kirk s'assurait progressivement la loyauté indéfectible de tous ses coéquipiers doublée d'une admiration grandissante. Au-delà du professionnalisme, chaque moment passé avec lui avait un goût de sincérité bienvenue, sans jamais franchir la limite de l'envahissant.

Aussi, lorsque Jim l'embrassa pour la première fois, il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

* * *

Il ignorait exactement comment tout cela s'était magouillé, en vérité. A un moment, il ricanait dans le patois de son Écosse avec un officier supérieur déjà bien entamé par la boisson à ses côtés et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchant frénétiquement, leurs langues plongées dans la gorge de l'autre et le reste de leur corps suivant leur exemple. Il était ivre, certes, mais pas assez pour être complètement oublieux du monde qui l'entourait et le fait que c'était Jim qui l'embrassait comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, que c'était Jim qui marquait un suçon sur son cou, que c'était Jim qui jouait avec la fermeture de son pantalon, Jim qui, oh putain, OH –

— J… Jim ! gémit Scotty en enfouissant ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux blonds de son capitaine.

Par tous les dieux de l'univers, si on lui avait dit que l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie lui serait donné par son officier supérieur, il n'en aurait certainement rien cru. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, appuyé contre les murs vibrants de leur demoiselle d'acier, un front blond appuyé contre sa hanche et ce projet délicieux de s'y remettre dans les instants suivants.

— Rêvé de faire ça… murmura Kirk – Jim, on n'appelait pas par son nom de famille un type avec qui on venait de s'envoyer en l'air – contre sa peau moite.

— Hum, répondit Scotty en hochant mollement la tête, pas tout à fait sûr d'être bien réveillé. Contre son cou, il sentit son amant sourire et deux mains remontèrent lentement sur ses cuisses puis sur sa taille, caressant gentiment les muscles de son bas-ventre.

— Vous aurais-je fait perdre la tête, Monsieur Scott ? le taquina Jim.

Oh, l'espèce de bâtard. Impulsivement, l'ingénieur captura ces lèvres fières avec les siennes, uniquement pour lui ôter ce rictus de la figure. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jim ouvrit la bouche immédiatement, sa langue se courbant dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Sans réfléchir, Scotty plongea dans la cavité humide, entraîné dans une lutte sensuelle pour la suprématie. Il sentit plus qu'il n'eut conscience de la proximité de leurs corps, de la sueur qui gouttait sur leurs chairs, de la friction entre les vêtements froissés.

Une éternité plus tard, leur échange buccal avait prit fin et ses propres lèvres étaient parties à l'exploration de la gorge légèrement hâlée de son capitaine, mordillant et aspirant la peau à souhait, désireux de voir la peau se violacer petit à petit.

— Scotty, grogna le blond, le souffle rapide.

Tenaillé, l'aîné leva un regard assombri par le désir sur son amant, satisfait de lire la même envie sur son visage juvénile.

— Aye, capitaine ? murmura Scotty d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux écarquillés, Jim ne retint pas le frisson d'adrénaline pure qui passa sur ses traits tendus.

— Ne t'arrête pas, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Scotty ne fut que trop heureux de s'y plier.

* * *

Il ne savait toujours pas comment leurs entrevues étaient devenues une routine mal huilée qu'ils entretenaient de moins en moins sporadiquement mais il n'allait définitivement pas se plaindre. Il y avait généralement de l'alcool, souvent de sa propre distillerie soi-disant secrète et parfois des propres réserves de Jim, des breuvages plus classiques mais qui avaient fait leurs preuves ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leur demoiselle en métal et circuits, des enseignes, Jim se plaignait de Spock et de Bones, Scotty se plaignait du temps de réaction de ses subalternes – qui étaient des gens très compétents, hein, il fallait juste parfois être un peu moins passif dans la vie et ne pas attendre que le réacteur soit au bord de l'explosion pour agir – inévitablement, ils finissaient ivres morts en salle des machines et il fallait que les enseignes de relève Gamma les tire de leur coin en soupirant.

D'autres jours, il y avait moins d'alcool car Jim l'embrassait avant qu'il puisse finir sa bouteille, le traînait contre le sol froid et toujours grinçant, plein d'énergie de leur fiancée en métal il n'hésitait jamais à répondre en conséquence aux avances enthousiastes de son capitaine, à laisser ses mains le déshabiller et à explorer sa peau dénudée. Coucher avec Jim était une affaire simple qui donnait aux lendemains un profond sens de satisfaction, d'anticipation et d'affection pour ce gamin de douze ans son cadet qui se nichait de plus en plus souvent contre son torse après leurs ébats.

Et certaines soirées, ils passaient simplement du temps ensemble, à bricoler jusqu'à pas d'heures dans les circuits de l'_Entreprise _pour tomber sur un McCoy généralement furieux de savoir Jim encore victime de ses insomnies et plus furieux encore après le Lieutenant Commandeur pour encourager ses comportements malsains. Scotty se contentait souvent d'un haussement d'épaules : donner des leçons à son capitaine sur ce qui était sain ou non n'entrait pas dans la liste de ses prérogatives et honnêtement, Jim avait assez de personnes se mêlant de sa vie pour qu'il n'en rajoutât pas.

— Vous devriez quand même faire un peu plus attention, Capitaine, le morigéna-t-il le lendemain d'une mission de reconnaissance encore partie en eau de boudin. Ledit capitaine, qui devait avoir les réflexes d'auto-préservation les plus rouillés de l'univers entier et arborait pour le coup un bras en écharpe dû aux multiples lacérations faites par un animal local, lui lança un sourire contrit.

— Vous vous y mettez aussi, Scotty ?

L'ingénieur pinça les lèvres. Comment expliquer l'inexplicable sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait pétri lorsqu'il avait vu Kirk revenir sur la plate-forme du transporteur, à moitié conscient et soutenu par du chef de sécurité Hendorff (que le Capitaine nommait toujours affectueusement « Choupinet ») alors que son sang s'écoulait des larges déchirures que son bras affichait ? Comment expliquer qu'il avait eu du mal à se retirer cette image particulière de la tête pendant toute la journée et s'était endormi sur le souvenir de Jim, si pâle et vulnérable, serrant contre lui son bras ensanglanté ?

— Je m'inquiète juste pour vous, Jim, préféra-t-il répondre, plus sobrement.

Sans qu'il sût exactement pourquoi, les yeux bleutés de son amant occasionnel s'adoucirent légèrement et une main vint rapidement serrer la sienne, un geste de réconfort qui aurait pu passer pour amical devant toute personne extérieure.

— Je tâcherai de faire attention, Monsieur Scott, promit Jim avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Curieusement, il tint sa promesse comprendre qu'il mit deux semaines au lieu d'une avant d'être à nouveau impliqué dans un accident potentiellement mortel et de finir avec de multiples contusions à l'infirmerie.

McCoy le remercia discrètement avec une bouteille de bourbon tiré de la réserve de son grand-père.

* * *

S'il ne savait pas très bien comment ni quand exactement avait commencé sa relation avec Jim Kirk, ni même si on pouvait parler de relation tout court, il était plutôt certain de l'instant où ça avait cessé du sexe à l'occasion entre deux bons amis et où les choses avaient commencé à prendre une tournure moins frivole.

Plus de quatre mois après leur départ dans l'espace, l'équipage s'était vu accordé une permission plus que méritée et plusieurs groupes d'amis, voire certains des couples notoires du vaisseau, avaient convenu de rencontres ou activités mutuelles sur la planète en orbite de laquelle ils étaient stationnés. De ce qu'il en savait, Nyota avait prévu de consacrer son temps libre à découvrir les curiosités locales avec Spock, lequel semblait avoir été tiré à contrecœur dans ces ballades romantiques improvisées. Pour sa part, il n'était pas mécontent à l'idée de passer quelques jours à respirer un air qui ne fût pas recyclé et avait prévu de passer sa soirée dans l'équivalent d'un restaurant-bar, toujours curieux de goûter quelques plats locaux ou n'importe quoi tant que ce fût composé de nourriture fraîche.

Que Kirk et McCoy, visiblement habillés avec le soin décontracté des hommes en quête de coups d'un soir, s'incrustassent à sa table avait fait figure d'imprévu plus que bienvenu – Scotty était fidèle partisan de l'adage « plus on est de fous, plus on rit » – et bientôt, les trois hommes ricanaient autour des cocktails locaux à propos du dernier incident survenu sur le gymnase, où Sulu avait « malencontreusement » planté la pointe de son épée dans le gras de la cuisse d'un Enseigne qui avait osé se moquer un peu trop longtemps de l'accent de Chekov.

— J'allais lui coller un blâme de toute façon, avoua Kirk en jouant avec ses glaçons. Ou demander à Spock de s'en charger. Se moquer gentiment des gens est une chose, faire preuve d'un manque de respect flagrant envers un collègue est un autre – faut pas non plus me prendre pour une bonne poire.

— Aye, Capitaine, murmura Scotty en levant légèrement son verre pour marquer son accord.

— Mouais, enfin, j'aurais préféré que Sulu ne me donne pas du travail en plus, râla McCoy. Ni qu'il essaie de rendre la justice tout seul, même si je peux faire passer ça pour un accident.

— Je lui en ai déjà parlé, Bones. Il a promis que cela ne se répéterait pas.

— Y a intérêt, grogna le docteur. Je ne le couvrirais pas une seconde fois, même si c'est pour donner raison à un con comme Mallory.

— Qui ne ferait pas n'importe quoi pour impressionner la personne qu'il aime ? chantonna le blond. Ca doit être le destin, Rodrigue devant Chimène, lui qui doit tuer son père pour venger son honneur et elle qui ne peut épouser l'assassin de son géniteur. « Rodrigue, as-tu du cœur ?_ »_

— Tu veux bien arrêter de déblatérer des conneries ? soupira le Georgien.

— Pas des conneries, c'est français.

— Vous parlez français, Capitaine ? demanda l'écossais, surprise encore une fois par le nombre de connaissances que son capitaine semblait avoir emmagasiné durant une vie si courte.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Kirk lui lança un regard vaguement amusé.

— Scotty, hors du service, vous pouvez m'appeler Jim.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Scotty haussait les sourcils. En dehors de leurs rencontres en tête-à-tête, il n'avait jamais appelé Jim par son prénom pas que cela le gênât de continuer ainsi dans d'autres occasions moins formelles mais hé, il fallait bien une première !

— Je vous dirais bien de m'appeler Monty mais Scotty est mon alias préféré, alors…

Il ne détestait pas spécialement son prénom il trouvait simplement que Scotty sonnait bien plus classe que Monty ou bien pire, Montgomery. McCoy grimaça d'approbation et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les clients du bar-restaurant. La nuit tombait à peine pour eux et l'ambiance invitait au confort, à la proximité et certains individus abordaient déjà des partenaires potentiels accoudés au bar ou à d'autres tablées.

— Jim, souffla le médecin à son compagnon. Andoriennes à trois heures, vise un peu.

Le capitaine avait déjà repéré les deux femelles aliens dont McCoy parlait et les jaugeait avec un regard appréciateur. Scotty pinça les lèvres, admettant que les demoiselles avaient un certain charme pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas tant attiré par l'exotisme de la peau bleue et des antennes néanmoins, il ne comptait pas passer sa soirée à chasser les jupes.

— Messieurs, conclut-il en repliant sa serviette, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

— Vous pouvez rester, Scotty, ricana Jim. J'aide juste Bones ici présent à trouver un rendez-vous : le pauvre ne sait toujours pas comment attirer des filles sans les menacer avec une injection létale.

— Arrête un peu de dire des conneries, Wonder Boy, râla McCoy en gratifiant le blond d'un coup sur la tempe.

— Messieurs, regardez comment les experts s'y prennent et prenez-en de la graine, murmura exagérément le capitaine en leur adressant un clin d'œil pour ensuite se diriger vers le couple d'Andoriennes, un sourire aux lèvres.

La méthode d'accroche du capitaine avait le mérite d'être efficace car pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles s'étaient invitées à leur tablée et gloussaient en agitant leurs antennes en entendant McCoy frimer sur son accent. Jim, pour sa part, était venu s'installer à côté de lui et hochait la tête en souriant comme un idiot, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Relevant la tête, il croisa les yeux rieurs de son amant et laissa un sourire s'installer sur son propre visage. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensemble avec discrétion, laissant McCoy avec ses conquêtes, et finirent la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel que Scotty avait réservée pour sa permission. Initialement, il avait projeté de s'adonner des activités plus calmes mais qui pouvait dire non à un Jim Kirk particulièrement acharné à dévorer la moindre parcelle de peau mise à découvert ?

— Je pensais que tu resterais, avoua Scotty alors que son amant s'appliquait à le débarrasser de sa chemise.

— Avec les Andoriennes ? Nah, murmura Jim en ouvrant le dernier bouton. Je veux dire, elles étaient pas mal, hein, mais jouer les infidèles, c'pas trop mon truc.

L'écossais ouvrit la bouche, à la fois surpris par une telle déclaration et conscient que c'était à son tour de dire quelque chose, que lui aussi tenait à leur arrangement plus que ça mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver les mots, Jim pressa sa bouche juste là sous son nombril et tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres ne fut plus qu'un gémissement incohérent.

* * *

— Bones pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, murmura Jim contre sa clavicule.

Scotty grogna mollement. Ils étaient sortis in extremis d'une nouvelle crise incluant des passagers clandestins, un sabotage et une toxine transmissible par contact qui avait contaminé le tiers de l'équipage avant que McCoy ne parvînt à mettre un prototype d'antidote au point – heureusement, les symptômes n'étaient pas mortels, juste déplaisants. Ils avaient tous deux été épargné, par miracle, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de travailler d'arrache-pied pour remettre leur demoiselle d'acier sur pieds. C'était complètement épuisés qu'ils s'étaient traînés jusqu'au lit de l'écossais, sous prétexte qu'il se trouvait plus près de la salle des machines, et qu'ils s'y étaient laissé tomber, après avoir enlevé bottes et chaussettes.

— Doit avoir raison, marmonna le Lieutenant Commandeur.

— Hm. Je n'veux pas, se plaignit son amant. Ca va tout compliquer.

Scotty haussa un sourcil. Parce que ce n'était pas déjà compliqué ? Comment pouvait-on considérer simple le mélange d'amitié, d'admiration inconditionnelle, de frustration et de sexe qu'était leur relation ? Même lui se donnait des maux de tête à essayer de définir les contours.

— Peur qu'il soit un peu tard pour ça, Jim.

— Humm… Tu veux en parler, toi ?

_Non_, pensa l'écossais. Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à l'adulte responsable, à mettre sur table des concepts tels que « différence d'âge », « relations potentiellement destructrices », « peut mettre en danger la sécurité du vaisseau » et « le sexe n'est pas toujours la solution » qui allaient forcément résulter par la fin de leur arrangement tacite. Cela paraissait inévitable pourtant, l'idée de revenir à une base strictement professionnelle lui laissait un arrière-gout étrangement fade en bouche, comme si après avoir goûté une bouchée du meilleur sandwich de sa vie, il se retrouvait soudainement condamné à vivre de rations de survie.

Scotty soupira. Les métaphores culinaires ne l'arrangeaient définitivement pas. Voilà qu'il devenait foutrement égoïste.

— On devrait, Jim.

Le capitaine grogna et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, juste sous la jugulaire.

— De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Monty ?

Christ aux cieux. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire de l'appeler comme ça.

— De ce qu'on est, suggéra l'aîné. D'où on compte aller comme ça. De ce qu'on attend l'un de l'autre. De pourquoi…

Il s'interrompit, conscient de la puérilité de sa question. « Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? » alors que le capitaine de l'_Entreprise_ avait facilement la moitié de la galaxie à ses pieds. Pourquoi lui, Montgomery Scott, alors qu'il y avait des gens manifestement tout aussi importants dans la vie du capitaine et il n'était pas stupide au point de se comparer ce qu'ils avaient aux sentiments que Jim gardait pour d'autres, il y avait si peu de sens à jalouser l'étrange alchimie faite d'affection indéfectible, de lassitude et de colère que son amant offrait à son entourage. Seul qu'il était à être autorisé à voir une facette tendre et presque enfantine de Jim, il l'observait à la dérobée en s'étonnant et plus il y réfléchissait, moins cela faisait de sens.

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me donnes-tu ce droit-là ?_

— Je me souviens de notre rencontre, déclara Jim, brisant le silence à sa manière, brut mais pas hostile.

Scotty haussa les sourcils, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres sèches. Jim était rarement nostalgique mais de l'entendre parler de leurs débuts avait un côté diablement attachant.

— Aye, difficile d'oublier un jour pareil.

— C'était parti pour être la pire journée de ma vie, franchement, grommela Kirk avec mauvaise foi. Je me suis réveillé sur un procès, ai déjeuné avec un virus qui m'a rendu malade comme un chien – sans parler du foutu vaccin qui m'a fait gonfler comme une baudruche, ça, c'était l'enfer – puis il y avait eu Nero, le Narada, Vulcain, Spock faisant son enfoiré, l'autre Spock m'utilisant comme album souvenir et est-ce que j'ai aussi mentionné les heures passées à crapahuter sur Delta Vega où j'ai faillit me faire massacrer par des araignées géantes de l'espace ?

— Plusieurs fois, Jim, pouffa Scotty.

— Oui, je sais, bref. Je dois te dire une chose, j'avais qu'une envie sur Delta Vega : tomber dans un coin et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Puis l'autre Spock a commencé à parler destinées, brillant avenir, ce genre de conneries et tu nous as demandé si on débarquait du futur et si là-bas, il y avait encore des sandwiches.

Pas un de ses meilleurs moments, hum.

— Aye, je me souviens. Et ?

— Ca m'a fait rire, avoua Jim.

Il y eut un silence touché pendant lequel Scotty observa les joues rougissantes de son partenaire. Bon sang, Jim Kirk faisant dans le sentimentalisme ? Ca devait être une première, une adorable première, cela dit.

— C'est un peu débile, je sais, mais j'avais vraiment eu une journée pourrie. La court-martiale, le meurtrier de mon père, Vulcain désintégrée, la dizaine de fois où j'ai failli crever… j'avais besoin de rire un bon coup.

— Tu m'étonnes, marmonna l'ingénieur, ses lèvres pressées dans les cheveux de son capitaine.

Il se souvenait d'avoir rencontré Jim Kirk comme du jour où sa vie avait basculé sur elle-même, prise qu'elle était maintenant dans un tourbillon d'étoiles, de machines et de sueur. Passer de rebelle exilé sur une planète austère à l'un des officiers les plus hauts gradés sur le vaisseau le plus performant de la flotte ça avait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir, même après la destruction du Narada. On s'était arraché son équation, on lui avait proposé des postes tous plus prometteurs les uns que les autres et parmi les milliers de lettres de recommandation qu'il avait reçu, Jim était venu en personne lui tendre un PADD.

— Je veux le meilleur pour l'_Entreprise_, avait-il simplement dit et n'avait rien ajouté par la suite.

Ca avait été la décision la plus facile à prendre de sa vie et il attendait encore le jour où il viendrait à regretter de l'avoir prise.

— C'est la deuxième fois que je fais ça, tu sais, déclara Jim.

— De ? Coucher avec un homme ?

Mazette, si c'était réellement le cas…

— Non, le corrigea son amant, paupières closes. Une relation durant plus d'une semaine.

Il aurait voulu être ému, demander qui avait été la première et comment ça s'était fini, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi lui, ce qui avait changé pour qu'il considérât d'arrêter son précédent mode de vie, ce qu'il entendait par exactement « relation ».

Il n'en fit rien. Contre lui, Jim s'était endormi.

* * *

L'incident du volcan de Nibiru se produisit approximativement neuf mois après la destruction du Narada. En plus d'être un désastre qui avait mis les nerfs de tout l'équipage à rude épreuve, Scotty avait dû gérer les dysfonctionnements mineurs de l'_Entreprise_ dus à son séjour prolongé dans un océan. Dire qu'il était en colère contre son capitaine pour avoir autorisé l'exécution d'un tel plan relevait de l'évidence et il n'est pas le seul dans sa croisade : McCoy et Uhura donnaient également le mauvais œil à leur supérieur qui, pour l'histoire, se montrait un expert au jeu de « je t'ignore et je t'évite ». En ce qui concernait McCoy, c'était plutôt caractéristique du personnage mais pour Nyota… peut-être lui en voulait-elle d'avoir laissé Spock mettre sa vie en danger ? Elle changeait subtilement de sujet à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler.

Quant à Jim… eh bien, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis Nibiru, en dehors bien sûr des rapports officiels et des formalités sur les updates. Pas que Scotty lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas sa compagnie mais certains signes ne devaient pas être difficiles à déchiffrer – et puis… il n'avait pas envie de trouver un sujet de conversation alors qu'il travaillait encore sur sa colère.

Par contre, s'il s'attendait à ce que Sulu débarque dans sa cabine un soir, avec deux bouteilles de saké dans chaque main et une expression sympathique sur le visage… Il était toujours heureux de prendre un verre avec le timonier, certes, mais on aurait dit que Sulu attendait qu'il prît une méchante cuite.

Après quelques verres, il ne fut pas difficile de savoir pourquoi.

— Alors, ça va mal avec le capitaine ?

Scotty avala de travers et le liquide lui brûla les narines tellement fort que sa crise de toux mit cinq bonnes minutes à se dissiper complètement. Hikaru lui tapota l'épaule, un air vaguement désolé sur le visage.

— Jésus Christ, finit-il par soupirer, qui d'autre est au courant ?

— Pour votre passage à froid ? Il y a quelques rumeurs qui courent mais personne n'est –

— Pas ça. Kirk et moi. Qui d'autre sait ?

Sulu haussa un sourcil désintéressé qui acheva de confirmer ses soupçons. Si tout le vaisseau n'était pas au courant avant, il le serait sans nul doute ce soir. L'écossais retint un nouveau soupir et se servit un autre verre. Il n'était pas encore assez saoul pour écouter ça ce qui n'était évidemment pas l'avis de Sulu.

— Pas que vous… hum, je veux dire, vous êtes plutôt discrets dans le genre, hein, même Janice Rand et l'Enseigne Davon sont moins discrets que vous, mais y a parfois des signes… des trucs qui trompent personne.

— Des trucs ? s'enquit Scotty.

— Des gestes, des détails, n'importe quoi. Comme la fois où tu as piqué une crise de panique quand l'équipe de sécurité est remontée de la lune d'Araxus II sans le capitaine…

— Je n'ai pas piqué une crise !

— Ou la fois où nous avons prolongé notre séjour sur la Starbase treize pour obtenir les upgrades que tu avais demandées et ce contre les ordres officiels.

— Oui et sans ces upgrades, on n'aurait jamais pu rentrer alors c'est un mal pour un bien, non ?

— Ou encore la fois où le capitaine, et je parle bien de James Tête-de-pioche Kirk, a décidé d'arrêter de freiner ses tendances héroïco-suicidaires parce que tu lui avais suggéré de faire attention. Exploit que seul le docteur McCoy arrive à accomplir et encore ! Et c'est sans compter toutes les fois où vous disparaissez en salle des machines, soi-disant pour bidouiller des expériences louches ou boire des breuvages douteux, et quand on revoit l'un de vous deux, vous avez des sourires grands jusqu'aux oreilles ?

Scotty ne trouva rien à redire. Cela restait des détails insignifiants, rien qui ne trahissait la nature exacte de leur relation et pourtant, mis bout à bout, ils formaient un puzzle incomplet mais sans doute cohérent pour un œil attentif. L'ingénieur prit une nouvelle gorgée.

— Tu veux en parler ? offrit Sulu, en débouchant une seconde bouteille.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

— Ca va. C'est juste que… on n'en a jamais vraiment discuté entre nous et maintenant… je ne sais plus trop quoi en faire, tu vois ? Ca a toujours été simple et tout à coup, ça a cessé de l'être.

— Hm. De ce que j'en sais, les relations ne sont jamais simples.

Ah, effectivement, si on parlait de celle que partageait le timonier et le navigateur du vaisseau, il y avait matière à se donner migraine. Chekov était un colibri imprévisible qui s'attendrissait pour peu et se mettait en colère pour encore moins et Sulu était certes un jeune homme qui croyait à l'égalité et au respect mutuel, mais il avait ce côté plus virulent qui ne demandait qu'à se lâcher à la moindre provocation, un relent farouchement guerrier qui pouvait avoir ses hauts comme ses bas. Les deux hommes s'en tiraient curieusement bien.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, argua faiblement Scotty et c'était bien le cas. Ils n'étaient pas explosifs comme Sulu et Chekov, pas rationnels ou stables comme Uhura et Spock, ni même aussi farouchement dévoués l'un à l'autre comme le Capitaine Pike et son ex-officier en second. Jim avait été son sauveur avant d'être son ami, son ami avant d'être son amant, son amant avant d'être… quoi qu'il soit pour lui maintenant.

— C'est James Tu-ne-peux-pas-tester-ma-classe Kirk, conclut Hikaru avec un rictus. Il n'a jamais fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment quelque chose à commencer.

Le timonier l'observa d'un air incrédule.

— Monty, c'est pas compliqué. Tu veux être avec lui ou pas ?

— Euh… répondit l'ingénieur en clignant bêtement des yeux.

A vrai dire, il s'était interdit de se pencher sur une question pareille et n'avait pas spécialement envie de le faire maintenant. De ce qu'il savait de Jim Kirk, ce dernier ne faisait pas dans les relations à long terme et lui-même n'était pas du genre à se donner de grands projets : il se comblait de peu de moyens, à savoir de la vraie nourriture, du scotch de la maison, de l'_Entreprise_ et tout récemment, de la compagnie de son amant. Non pas qu'il n'en profitait pas avant, c'était simplement que celle-ci était devenu plus… constante.

Venant de la part d'un coureur de jupons comme son capitaine, cela avait de quoi étonner.

— Eh ben, soupira Sulu. Si c'est la réponse que tu comptes lui donner, c'est pas étonnant qu'il te fasse la gueule, hein.

— Ah, je voudrais bien t'y voir, geignit l'écossais. Je ne sais même pas si tout ça a du sens pour lui, encore moins quoi attendre de la part de ce lunatique !

Un silence contemplatif suivit sa tirade, que l'asiatique se força à briser après quelques longs instants.

— Pas que ça me regarde, Scotty, mais si Pavel m'avait expressément dit qu'il n'attendait rien de moi en devenant mon partenaire, je crois que ça n'aurait pas marché.

— C'est différent, mon gars.

— Je veux bien te croire, mec, mais en quoi ?

Parce que tu connais Pavel, songea le Lieutenant Commandeur, et qu'il te laisse le connaître en retour. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il n'hésitera à te dire s'il t'en estime digne. Parce qu'il te fait confiance et que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une chose dont Jim soit capable. Parce que c'est plus facile de croire que ça lui passera un jour.

— Si je savais…

— Puis, c'est si important que ça ? Je veux dire, au final, qu'est-ce qui compte vraiment ?

Scotty n'avait pas de réponse. Hikaru garda la sienne pour lui.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés sur Terre pour un debriefing et l'attente de leurs nouveaux ordres pour une curieuse raison, Kirk semblait persuadé que les amiraux allaient enfin leur confier le premier test des missions de cinq ans et franchement, s'il y avait une chance qu'ils gagnassent le droit d'aller crapahuter dans l'espace pendant cinq ans, Scotty n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Quand Jim l'appela sur son communicateur privé, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis Nibiru, juste après être sorti de son rendez-vous avec Pike, il y avait pourtant un trémolo dans sa voix, une faille d'habitude bien cachée qu'il réussissait parfois à détecter. Les nouvelles s'avéraient d'emblée mauvaises et c'était sans rancœur ni remords qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Jim, dans l'un de ces bars paumés de San Francisco qu'il ne fréquentait qu'occasionnellement.

A voir l'air complètement perdu de son capitaine, quelque chose de grave avait dû lui tomber dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant.

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissa ses yeux se balader tristement sur son whisky pur. Scotty eut une soudaine envie de lui arracher son verre, ne serait-ce que pour attirer son attention.

— J'ai été con, Scotty, marmonna finalement le blond.

— Pas la nouvelle du siècle, si tu veux mon avis. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour mettre les amiraux en pétard, cette fois ?

— Menti sur le rapport de Nibiru.

_Putain de_ – il avait besoin de boire. Maintenant. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le verre du cadet et le vida d'un trait, ignorant ses protestations molles.

— Arrête de geindre, gamin, ou je t'explose le verre sur la figure, siffla l'écossais, furieux. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit de mentir sur un rapport officiel ?

— Pas censé se passer comme ça. On n'aurait pas dû se faire voir, on aurait dû avoir plus de temps et Spock était censé ressortir indemne de ce _putain de volcan_.

Il avait presque hurlé la fin, insulte envers le dieu imaginaire d'un volcan à jamais éteint il était évident, aux yeux de l'écossais que l'échec de leur mission avait pesé plus lourd sur les épaules de son supérieur que prévu.

Il se sentit vaguement coupable, ce qui acheva d'éteindre sa colère.

— Je… Jim, ce n'est pas…

— Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé leur dire, bon sang ? continua le concerné, soudain sourd à ses appels. Concernant Nibiru, tout va bien, mon officier en second a simplement failli se suicider dans un volcan parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour le pousser là-dedans quelques mois à peine après avoir vu sa planète entière se faire atomiser ?

— Jim…

— Et j'ai décidé ensuite de risquer la vie de mon équipage tout entier pour le mettre à la portée du Transporteur ?

— Jim…

— Oh et dois-je aussi mentionner, au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, que j'ai violé au passage une bonne douzaine de clauses du règlement, y compris la Première Directive et qu'une espèce indigène à peine sortie de la Préhistoire est maintenant au courant de l'existence d'autres formes de vies intelligentes ?

— Jim !

— Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé FAIRE, Scotty ?!

Il avait hurlé, cette fois, sa question au monde tout entier les murmures des clients du bar comme le ciel restèrent silencieux et pour seul public, un compagnon qui prétendait sans être, les doigts serrés sur un verre et les lèvres ouvertes sur une question. Jim soupira, défait, blanc comme un linge.

— On attendait de moi que j'observe ces pauvres hères mourir alors que l'activité sismique allait réduire leur planète en morceaux. On attendait de moi que je laisse mon officier en second, mon – _Spock_ – mourir dans ce volcan. On attendait de moi que j'inscrive sur un rapport ses tendances suicidaires, l'incapacité de mon équipage à discuter mes ordres les plus discutables et ma tendance à foirer tout ce que j'entreprends. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire, Scotty. Je n'aurais pu suivre aucune de ces directives là.

Pas après Nero. Pas après le Kelvin et surtout pas après Vulcain. Scotty se rappela avec honte que Kirk avait été sur la planète juste avant qu'elle n'explose. Si Pavel n'avait pas été un génie avec d'excellents réflexes…

— Ce n'est pas…

— Ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Comment je peux prétendre m'asseoir dans cette chaise alors que je suis incapable de vous protéger ? Pike a raison, Scotty. Je ne suis pas prêt.

_Nous non plus, Jim_, avala l'écossais, encore sous le choc. _Et ça n'est pas juste._

Le silence perdura longuement, brisé par le murmure diffus des conversations. Il ignorait où regarder, s'il pouvait supporter une seconde de plus le regard de Jim posé sur lui et joua nerveusement avec son verre vide. Mal à l'aise, certes, mais qui n'aurait pas besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça ? C'était de James Kirk dont on parlait et ce dernier avait littéralement craqué devant lui.

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi moi ?_

— Monty ? finit par demander le blond, les yeux dans le vague.

— Hm ?

— Je… je voudrais…

Jim s'interrompit soudain et laissa un rire bref lui échapper – amer, faux, le rire le plus laid qu'il ait jamais entendu sortir de cette gorge. Un instant, il laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur les dents, les lèvres râpées à force d'avoir été mordues et il se souvint des baisers de Jim après la jouissance, de la rage tranquille qui animait chacun d'eux, fanant sur elle-même jusqu'à devenir une passion tendre.

A quoi cela aurait-il ressemblé d'embrasser ce Jim à moitié plié devant lui, de chasser avec ses propres lèvres les marques de souci et la colère, oh la colère qu'il lisait dans chacun des plis de son visage ?

Sans le vouloir, l'écossais se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un regard bleu perforait son âme.

— Jim ?

— Rien d'important. Prenez soin de notre vaisseau, Monsieur Scott. Je vous la confie.

Scotty battit des paupières, incrédule. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jim Kirk avait disparu du bar.

* * *

La nouvelle de la mort de l'amiral Pike les frappa comme un ouragan qui aurait précédé un tsunami car sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur leur vaisseau, prêts à décoller pour une mission sur laquelle on ne leur avait encore donné aucun détail – pas que cela fut spécialement nouveau mais même les rumeurs n'avaient pas confirmé ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Ayant travaillé sur le transporteur portatif d'Harrison, Scotty avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet et si une part de lui était un peu dubitative quant à se lancer aux trousses d'un assassin reconnu, l'autre aurait été ravie de participer à la capture du bâtard.

Sauf qu'il était hors de question que ces torpilles approchassent son réacteur, merci bien, au moins pas sans qu'il vérifie et approuve le contenu. « Secret défense » et Delta Vega était une île tropicale, merci bien. Il ignorait ce qui se traficotait au QG mais pas de secrets sur son vaisseau, non mais !

Même si le nouvellement réaffecté capitaine dudit vaisseau se montrait plus têtu qu'une mule.

— Monsieur Scott, je comprends vos réticences mais j'ai besoin de faire monter ces torpilles à bord, déclara Kirk, le ton prudemment neutre.

Christ, il se sentait mal de verser du sel sur les plaies d'un homme visiblement affecté par la mort de l'amiral Pike – et qui ne l'était pas, vraiment – mais il avait besoin que Jim comprenne que laisser des torpilles fonctionnant avec du combustible étranger pouvaient dérégler leur réacteur, et alors qui aurait l'air beau au milieu de l'espace ? Même Kirk ne pouvait pas se montrer si insensible au sort de leur bien-aimée _Entreprise_, si ?

Apparemment, si.

— Scotty, j'ai besoin que vous autorisiez ces armes à être embarquées !

— Bon sang, Capitaine, est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? s'énerva le Lieutenant Commandeur en désignant le réacteur de leur beauté.

— Un réacteur mais…

— Une catastrophe nucléaire sur roulettes qui n'attend qu'un coup de pouce pour s'enclencher ! Une simple distorsion magnétique provoquée par le contenu d'une seule torpille pourrait bien entraîner la mort de tous les êtres vivants à bord de ce vaisseau, alors imaginez soixante-douze ! Laisser ces torpilles monter à bord de l'_Entreprise_, ça, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

— Et la première goutte d'eau, c'était quoi ? demanda – non, exigea Kirk, les lèvres finement serrées.

Par le tartan de sa grand-mère, il osait en plus !

— Y en a eu un paquet de gouttes d'eau !

_Tu ne me dis jamais rien_, brûlait-il d'envie de crier. _Tu t'invites dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était et tu fais comme si tu n'en attendais rien. Tu essaies, je sais que tu essaies, mais tu le fais seul. Est-ce que ça a du sens, ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'il y a un « nous » ? Est-ce que j'interprète mal ce que tu m'envoies ou est-ce que toi-même tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que moi aussi, je te donne envie de m'embrasser ou de me hurler dessus ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, ça, entre nous ?_

Scotty tordit ses lèvres en une grimace crispée.

— Comme par exemple, Starfleet qui me vole ma formule du voyage trans-distortionnel ou alors le dingue qui s'en sert pour tuer des gens puis fuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! On ne sait même pas…

— Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ce sont nos ordres, Scotty !

_Nos ordres ou ta vengeance, espèce d'hypocrite ?_ La pensée était aussi vicieuse que vraie il était trop en colère pour éprouver de la honte.

— C'est ce qui me fait peur ! C'est clairement une opération militaire. C'est ce qu'on est devenu ? Je pensais que notre mission principale était dédiée à la recherche et l'explora –

— Monsieur Scott, s'adressa le capitaine d'un ton froid et ferme que Scotty ne lui avait jamais entendu emprunter. Embarquez ces torpilles, c'est un ordre.

Pendant une seconde hallucinée, Scotty se sentit trahi : c'était Jim Kirk face à lui, l'homme qui lui avait déclaré moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt que protéger son équipage était sa motivation principale, qu'il tenait à l'_Entreprise_ aussi bien qu'à ses occupants et le voilà, prêt à placer ces deux entités devant un danger inutile pour assouvir un sentiment égoïste.

La déception fit place à une froide acceptation. Si Jim avait décidé de se comporter comme un salaud inconsidéré, soit, mais il refusait d'assister à ce spectacle.

— Bien. Vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix que celui de vous présenter ma démission.

Pendant un court instant, les traits froncés de son vis-à-vis se tordirent dans une grimace affreuse – trahison, douleur, regret, pourquoi – avant que ce dernier n'ouvrit la bouche, visiblement décidé à protester.

— Scotty, allez, ce n'est qu'une signature –

— Vous ne me donnez pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas tolérer –

— C'est vous qui me forcez à –

— Est-ce que vous acceptez ma démission, oui ou –

— D'ACCORD !

L'écho du cri se propagea contre les tubes de la salle des machines, immobilisant pendant quelques secondes les ingénieurs qui s'affairaient dans les parages. Face aux yeux perçants de son capitaine, Scotty tentait tant bien que mal de rester sur ses positions, exercice plutôt difficile quand un profond sentiment de défaite menaçait de vous submerger.

— D'accord, souffla Jim dans un murmure. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions, Monsieur Scott.

L'écossais se sentit soudainement profondément écoeuré par l'injustice de la situation. Il devrait rester auprès de Jim, c'était évident que le gamin n'était pas dans son état normal, mais mettre consciemment en danger l'_Entreprise _et son équipage… l'épreuve s'avérait trop difficile pour lui. Il devait agir avec sa conscience et peut-être que ça lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête.

— Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je dois vous avouer que je partage le point de vue de l'amiral Pike.

— A quel propos, Monsieur Scott ? répondit Kirk, visiblement révolté par sa désertion.

— Vous n'êtes pas prêt.

La colère prit la forme d'une profonde déception et pendant un court instant, Scotty se sentit mal d'avoir versé de l'acide sur une plaie encore saignante.

_Pardon, Jim, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

— Je vois. Autre chose ?

— Je… Juste… Ne lance aucune de ces torpilles, Jim. Si tu tiens à ce vaisseau autant que je crois que tu y tiens, ne lance aucune de ces torpilles.

Il pressa brièvement une main sur l'épaule de son ex-capitaine avant de lui tendre son PADD. Et s'il regarda en arrière, ce fut pour s'assurer que Keenser le suivait bien pas pour graver le visage froid – triste – de James Tiberius Kirk dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Le docteur McCoy devait avoir des pouvoirs extra-sensoriels quand il s'agissait de Jim Kirk car malgré la hâte de Scotty à quitter le sol vibrant de son _Entreprise_, celui-là parvint quand même à le coincer alors qu'il s'affairait pour reprendre la première navette en partance pour San Francisco.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Monsieur Scott ? s'enquit McCoy, la mâchoire serrée tellement fort qu'il

— Je pensais que ça serait évident, docteur : je démissionne, répliqua Scotty avec une cordialité de façade. Ce dont il avait le moins besoin pour l'instant, c'était que le meilleur ami de son ex – mazette, c'était étrange de se référer à Jim de cette façon – vienne interférer avec _sa_ décision de quitter son vaisseau.

— Ne jouez pas au malin avec moi, Scott, rétorqua McCoy avec une fureur à peine contenue. Pike est mort grâce à un fou furieux, on va balancer des torpilles sur les Klingons et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de piquer votre rébellion et de vous disputer avec Jim ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, à la fin ? Comme si nous avions besoin de ça en plus !

Les Klingons ? De mieux en mieux. L'écossais serra les dents.

— Le capitaine et moi avons trouvé des opinions divergentes.

— Des conneries, oui ! siffla le docteur.

— Si Jim tient vraiment à mettre en danger ce vaisseau et tous ces occupants en allant pulvériser des Klingons, c'est son problème je ne veux pas endosser la responsabilité d'avoir consciemment placé en péril l'_Entreprise_, docteur.

C'eut le mérite de clouer le bec de McCoy mais pas de faire taire son expression qui avait glissé de la colère pour un dégoût convaincu – bon sang, était-ce que Jim avait vu sur son visage ? L'ancien Lieutenant Commandeur montra les dents, guère enchanté qu'on questionna son intégrité McCoy, cependant, hocha brusquement la tête, comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.

— Si c'est réellement ce que vous pensez de lui, Monsieur Scott, alors il vaut peut-être mieux que vous partiez.

Ce qu'il pensait ?! Il aurait préféré ne rien penser de Jim, se contenter de suivre bêtement les ordres et de mourir avec la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison – mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Probablement rien du tout.

— J'ai pensé un moment que vous seriez bon pour lui. Croyez-le ou non mais vous l'avez changé, Monsieur Scott.

Scotty partit d'un rire amer. Changer Jim Kirk ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

— Ca ne suffit pas, marmonna-t-il, mordant dans son amertume trahie à pleine dents.

— Je suppose que non, répondit McCoy avec douceur.

Sans un regard de plus, celui-ci tourna les talons et disparut avec diligence dans les couloirs du vaisseau, laissant son interlocuteur finir de rassembler ses affaires.

* * *

— Juste parce que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait ! râla Scotty en prenant une autre gorgée. Et pourquoi t'es là, toi, au fait ? Tu t'es contenté de me regarder comme un poisson mort !

Il n'aurait su dire s'il avait attendu ou redouté l'appel inévitable que Kirk allait lui passer. Sans doute un peu des deux mais il était définitivement trop saoul pour s'en rappeler maintenant et ce n'était pas qu'il avait l'alcool méchant, loin de là, mais avouez qu'avec deux bouteilles dans le nez, garder le contrôle sur la colère qui lui gonflait la poitrine était une tâche assez ardue. Aussi ne se gêna-t-il pas en entendant la voix de son ex-Capitaine à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

— Tiens donc, chantonna-t-il amèrement, mais c'est le Capitaine James Tiberius « Coupe d'enfer » !

Mesquin, oui. Puéril, certainement, et très indigne de son âge ou de son rang, rang qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus – il ne saurait dire mais d'entendre son ancien amant soupirer dans le combiné le rendait incroyablement heureux.

— _Où est-ce que tu es ?_

— Et toi ? répondit-il du tac au tac, absolument grisé.

— _Tu es saoul ?_ s'enquit à nouveau la voix, pour le coup franchement exaspérée, du jeune homme.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'envoyer Scotty hors de ses gonds. Il venait de torpiller son vaisseau, son amant et son entière carrière dans Starfleet et maintenant, il n'était même pas autorisé à se prendre la cuite du siècle parce que son dit amant s'était comporté comme le pire des enfoirés ? Il avait de la compassion pour Jim, vraiment, et il comprenait que les derniers évènements fussent un horrible coup porté à son moral – lui aussi avait envie de démolir la tête du type qui avait tué l'Amiral Pike mais pas au point d'envoyer l'_Entreprise_ et son équipage dans une croisade suicide contre les Klingons. Lui qui parlait des tendances de Spock, l'hypocrite ! Il y avait des putains de _limites_.

Et il commençait à en avoir marre que Jim Kirk se permît de les franchir sans s'en soucier.

— T'as pas le droit de venir me donner des leçons, rétorqua agressivement l'ingénieur. Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne te regarde absolument plus, tu te rappelles ?

— _Scotty…_

— Parce qu'au cas où tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte, ma démission comptait aussi comme une lettre de rupture – pas sûr qu'il y ait eu quelque chose à rompre, ceci dit, mais tu me connais, j'aime quand les choses sont claires et nettes.

— _Scotty…_

— Mais peut-être qu'il te le faut en deux exemplaires, signé et paraphé. Je peux le faire, tu sais ?! Cher Capitaine Jim Kirk, veuillez…

— _Montgomery !_

L'emploi de cet alias particulier lui cloua le bec. Jim ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de baptême il se contentait plus souvent d'un affectueux _Monty_ réservé normalement à ses proches et sa famille.

— _Je… Tu avais raison à propos de ces torpilles, tu… j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. J'ai été un imbécile._

Il en aurait recraché son verre.

Jim Kirk admettant ses torts ? Jim Kirk lui _présentant des excuses_ ? Le monde devait s'être mis à tourner à l'envers. Son ex était un homme fier avec une vision très étriquée de la faiblesse et qui avait une tendance presque maladive à toujours se croire dans son bon droit reconnaître ses torts n'était pas une chose qui lui venait facilement, loin de là.

_Vous l'avez changé_, _Monsieur Scott_, avait dit McCoy pas moins de quelques heures plus tôt.

_Ca ne suffit pas_, se souvenait-il avoir répondu.

Mais le Jim Kirk qui l'avait tiré de Delta Vega, le même qui avait été jusqu'à provoquer un Vulcain mis en pièces par la perte de sa mère et de sa planète entière simplement pour prendre le contrôle du cours des évènements – peu importaient les paroles du vieux Spock venu du futur, ça restait tout de même très moralement discutable comme action – le même qui avait délibérément menti sur un rapport officiel pour protéger son équipage des inquisitions des amiraux, ce James T. Kirk là ne l'aurait sans doute pas rappelé, n'aurait pas admis à haute voix qu'il avait fait une erreur et ne lui aurait pas demandé pardon.

Il devait admettre, ce changement là était déconcertant mais pas exactement déplaisant.

— _Scotty ? Tu es toujours là ?_

— Hum ? Oui, oui, je…

Comment pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il était encore en colère d'un autre côté, Jim s'était excusé dans les règles de l'art. Et Montgomery Scott était certainement beaucoup de choses : rancunier ne faisait pas partie des qualificatifs adjoints à sa personne.

— Excuses acceptées, Jim, finit-il par grommeler, un peu plus pour la forme que par réelle rancœur.

— _Merci, Scotty_ – et bon sang, il pouvait presque voir le sourire de l'autre côté du communicateur. _Tant qu'on y est, j'ai besoin que tu jettes un œil à ces coordonnées…_

* * *

Par le kilt ancestral, dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ?

Il avait décidé de vérifier les coordonnées uniquement pour se rassurer sur le sort de l'_Entreprise_ et de ses amis, s'attendant à trouver les ruines d'une base scientifique ou un autre trou perdu dans le genre bourré de données obsolètes ou même absolument rien, enfin rien qui ne soit trop alarmant. Au lieu et en place de cela, il tombait sur ce qui devait certainement être la base secrète la mieux protégée de Starfleet et qui contenait un vaisseau d'une classe dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant : un équipage minimal, avec une puissance de feu qui dépassait tous leurs standards et vu le design du réacteur, capable de pousser la distorsion plus loin que leurs vaisseaux de classe supérieure.

S'il ne se trouvait pas sur un vaisseau entièrement dédié à mener des batailles spatiales et à les gagner, il voulait bien manger son insigne, tiens.

Se faufiler à bord n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, étant donné le nombre réduit d'hommes présents, et Scott savait comment manipuler les capteurs sensoriels pour que ceux-ci ne remarquent pas la présence d'un intrus. Le passage en distorsion l'avait pris de court, faisant monter l'angoisse dans ses poumons : il avait pris connaissance des ordres de l'Amiral Marcus en s'infiltrant dans le système et s'il y avait une chance, leur prochaine étape serait là où l'_Entreprise_ était stationnée en ce moment.

Restait à espérer que Jim puisse sauver les meubles. Même dans ce cas, il doutait que Marcus les laissât partir si facilement. Ils en savaient déjà un peu trop comme ça.

Aussi, lorsque les canons commencèrent à tirer, Scotty n'hésita pas et fonça sur les panneaux de commande manuels avec pour seul but de les mettre hors service. Débrancher tout ça, désactiver l'énergie avant qu'ils ne détruisent son vaisseau, sa merveilleuse _Entreprise_ – et de quel droit _osaient-ils_ attaquer son vaisseau, bordel ? Ils étaient censés jouer dans le même camp, espèce de traîtres !

Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait sa demoiselle d'argent se faire tirer dessus sans rien faire.

Aussitôt sa tâche accomplie – et prenez _ça_, Amiral Marcus, ça lui apprendra à chercher des noises à l'_Entreprise_ – Scotty reprit son communicateur et le brancha frénétiquement sur la fréquence principale de son vaisseau.

— _Entreprise_, vous m'entendez ?

— _Scotty !_ cria la voix de Jim dans son appareil.

_Bon sang_, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix d'un ex. Bien malgré lui, Scotty se laissa sourire.

— Devinez ce qu'il y avait derrière Jupiter ?

— _Tu es sur leur vaisseau ?!_

_Plus pour longtemps_, songea l'ingénieur, excité à l'idée d'être de retour sur son vaisseau. Une journée à peine et il avait l'impression d'en avoir été séparé depuis des années. Comment avait-il pensé qu'il aurait pu survivre à sa démission, encore ?

— Oui, chuchota-t-il furieusement, et je viens de commettre un acte de haute trahison envers un amiral de Starfleet alors j'aimerais vraiment me tirer de ce foutu bâtiment alors rapatriez-moi tout de suite !

Un ricanement vague lui parvint suivi d'un tendre « Notre faiseur de miracle » qui lui aurait mis le rouge aux joues s'il n'était pas trouvé si profondément dans la mouise.

— _Euh, on… On est un peu à court pour l'instant mais reste connecté, restez en contact !_

… Comment ?

— A court ? Comment ça, à court, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon _Entreprise_ ?

Oh, ça y était, il allait commettre un meurtre sur la personne de l'Amiral Marcus et au diable sa carrière – personne ne s'en prenait à son vaisseau. Malheureusement, le chuintement familier d'une porte s'ouvrant le fit détaler tête la première : pas question qu'il se fît repérer maintenant !

* * *

Courir dans tous les sens pour échapper à une bande d'officiers corrompus bien décidés à le tuer n'était définitivement pas l'un de ses passe-temps, aussi répondit-il un peu sèchement lorsque son suicidaire de capitaine lui exposa son plan :

— Tu comptes faire _quoi _?

De l'autre côté, Kirk soupira comme si Scotty était un enfant difficile et reprit ses explications.

— _On arrive jusque là, Sulu met l'_Entreprise _en position en ce moment même._

Non, définitivement, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce charabia et à vrai dire, il préférait éviter de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du gamin parce que ça avait l'air d'être un immense bordel.

— Jusqu'au vaisseau ? Comment ?

Une autre voix prit le relais, relatant les faits comme s'il s'agissait d'une liste de courses ennuyeuse :

— _Il y a une porte d'accès sur le pont sept, porte 11 A. Si vous trouvez la commande manuelle, vous pourrez nous ouvrir quand nous serons à destination._

Yep, confirmé, il s'était engagé à suivre l'équipage le plus taré qui existât. C'était bien sa veine.

— Vous êtes malade ?! … Qui que vous soyez ?

— _Juste fais-lui confiance, Scotty_, reprit son capitaine. _Tout se passera bien._

Okay, alors lui, il avait dû se prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pendant que Marcus leur tirait dessus ou Spock avait refilé sa tendance au suicide parce qu'il n'y avait simplement pas moyen qu'il lui sortît une énormité pareille. Fallait-il qu'on lui rappelle les dangers d'une telle procédure, surtout si elle était appliquée sans prendre les précautions nécessaires ? Scotty décida que oui.

— Non, tout n'ira pas bien ! Vous voulez que j'ouvre une porte sur l'espace après quoi, je vais geler, crever puis exploser ? Jim, est-ce que tu es devenu complètement cinglé ?!

— _Si vous avez une autre suggestion, Monsieur Scott, je serais ravi de l'entendre. Sinon, je vous suggère de trouver cette porte dans les plus brefs délais._

La voix de Kirk avait pris des accents polaires d'autant plus détestables que Scotty n'avait pas le temps de chercher une autre solution. A en juger par les ordinateurs de maintenance, ils avaient un peu plus de cinq minutes avant que les systèmes ne se remettent en marche et détruisent l'_Entreprise_. Le temps que son capitaine et son mystérieux coéquipier soient en place, l'ingénieur avait pique un sprint jusqu'à la porte dont il était question.

Si on pouvait parler de _porte_, dans ce cas-ci.

— Oh, non, attendez une minute, elle est minuscule, votre porte ! Je veux dire, elle fait quatre mètres carré tout au plus ! C'est comme si vous deviez sauter d'une voiture en marche depuis un pont dans un verre !

— _Déjà fait, je peux le refaire_, répliqua Jim dont le visage devait être mangé par un de ses sourires arrogants.

Scotty aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'étrangler à cet instant. Il avait plus urgent à faire que d'écouter ce genre d'imbécilités comme, par exemple, trouver l'accès manuel qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, l'idiot au bout du communicateur sembla s'en rendre compte.

— _Euh, avez-vous…_

— _Avez-vous trouvé la commande…_

— … _la commande manuelle, Scotty ?_

— Pas encore, pas encore !

Que le terminal se trouvât au l'autre bout du hangar ne lui facilitait guère la tâche : quand il l'attint enfin, l'écossais était essoufflé comme un coureur du cent mètres. Et Kirk n'arrangeait rien, non plus, à le presser à tout bout de champ.

— _Scotty, c'est bon ?_

— C'est pas facile ! explosa-t-il dans son communicateur, à bout de souffle. Donne-moi deux secondes, espèce de fou furieux !

Hurler sur son inconsidéré de capitaine lui donnait actuellement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit sans cela, il se serait probablement gelé à la simple idée que son ancien amant comptait traverser le champ de ruines entre leurs deux vaisseaux pour le rejoindre sur celui-ci. D'aucuns auraient appelé cela romantique ou terriblement tragique, digne d'un récit héroïque dans lequel le capitaine ferait une dernière tentative pour surmonter son destin pour sauver son équipage mais Scotty ne croyait pas à ce genre de sottises niaises avant, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Savoir Jim là dehors, prêt à risquer sa vie pour réparer ses erreurs de jugement, savoir qu'il était l'unique personne capable de le rattraper au bon moment, c'était tout simplement _terrifiant_.

Parce que s'il ratait son coup, s'il n'ouvrait pas cette foutue trappe à la seconde près, Jim était _mort_ – ils étaient tous morts.

« Faiseur de miracle », tu parles.

* * *

Il se rappellerait, bien plus tard devant un verre plein, avoir pensé au moment où il nouait solidement le cordon de sécurité autour de son avant-bras, qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que cette journée devint encore pire, si ?

Considérant qu'il s'était relevé pour avoir sa tête frôlant le canon d'un phaser, la réponse s'était montrée des plus évidentes. Face au vigile qui pointait le canon de son arme sur sa poitrine – et il doutait que le phaser soit réglé sur paralysie – il s'était retrouvé confronté à son pire cauchemar : son vaisseau, son capitaine dépendaient de sa réaction, réaction qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de fournir.

Il ne le dirait probablement jamais à personne mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre le panneau sans attirer la suspicion du molosse de la sécurité, d'entendre tous les membres de son équipage hurler depuis son communicateur avait joué impitoyablement sur ses nerfs déjà mis en pelote par tout ce fiasco. Quand, soudain, la voix de Kirk s'était détachée dans le brouhaha qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, froide et clinique, statuant un fait qui devait le glacer jusqu'au sang, Scotty se trouva au bord des larmes.

— … _casque est endommagé, je vole à l'aveugle._

Pire que son vaisseau incapable de se défendre à portée de tir d'un mégalomane, pire que de voir l'_Entreprise_ s'effondrer sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire, cette phobie devait le frapper d'autant plus fort qu'il n'était pas conscient qu'elle existait auparavant : Jim, dans l'espace et sans moyen de retrouver son chemin en sûreté, à quelques mètres et pourtant hors de sa portée, incapable de recevoir son aide.

— …_va pas y arriver._

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas Jim.

Scotty agrippa de toutes ses forces le cordon noué autour de son poignet et se prépara au choc. S'il y avait la moindre chance que ce plan fou réussisse, la moindre chance pour qu'il y arrivât…

— _Monsieur Scott, vous nous recevez ?_

— _Ouvrez la porte dans dix, neuf, huit…_

— _Scotty, tu es là ?_

_Jim, je suis désolé._

— Le mec qui compte, c'est qui ? grogna le vigile.

— Désolé pour ça, répondit l'ingénieur, dents serrées et appuya sur la commande.

Pendant quelques secondes, une éternité, l'espace reprit ses droits primaires. Puis les doigts tremblants de Scotty retrouvèrent le chemin de la console et tout revint à la normale.

* * *

Auraient-ils été seuls et la situation moins urgente, il ne serait pas sûr d'avoir résisté à la tentation de présenter la joue de son capitaine à son crochet du droit. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fût de nature violente mais Jim Kirk semblait avoir le don bizarre de réduire son entourage à des boules de frustration primaire, à faire ressortir leurs réactions les plus viscérales. Ses tempes pulsaient violemment, lui donnaient l'envie pressante de frapper ce visage insolent qui défiait la mort même dans ses défis les plus osés. Un homme ordinaire serait mort dix fois là où Jim Kirk se tenait toujours, vivant et à peine amoché alors qu'il venait de traverser un champ de débris dans l'espace. Ce type l'insupportait au plus haut point.

Malheureusement pour ses nerfs, ils n'étaient pas seuls et le fait que le mystérieux inconnu qui connaissait apparemment ce vaisseau comme le dos de sa main soit leur meurtrier en fuite ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Certes, il semblait y avoir plus d'une anguille sous la roche et il était prêt à donner le bénéfice du doute à qui le méritait mais que l'assassin qu'ils avaient ordre d'exécuter s'improvisât leur allié, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Aussi, quand le dénommé Khan leur faussa compagnie, Scotty resserra sa prise sur son phaser.

— Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Quelques mètres devant lui, Kirk jura entre ses dents et prit un chemin perpendiculaire, une allée couverte de machines ronflantes qui semblait plonger vers les entrailles du vaisseau – le chemin était obscur mais aucune trace de leur guide. L'ingénieur frissonna de plus belle, peu rassuré par la tournure que les choses prenaient.

— Putain de merde, siffla à nouveau son capitaine.

— Par ici, fit la voix de Khan derrière eux.

Le terroriste les toisa un instant avant de reprendre son arme et de reprendre sa course. Étant le moins engagé dans la tranchée, Scotty se prépara à le suivre quand son capitaine lui agrippa le coude, attirant ainsi son attention.

— Dès qu'on arrive sur la passerelle, tu le paralyses.

L'écossais haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'ordre.

— Je croyais qu'il nous aidait, marmonna-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

— C'est plutôt nous qui l'aidons et ça ne va pas durer.

Brièvement, Scotty acquiesça pour marquer sa compréhension et se prépara à poursuivre leur guide, uniquement pour se rendre compte que Jim ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Ce dernier l'observait avec une expression hallucinée, comme le lendemain d'un de leurs soirs de beuverie – il n'était pas prêt au soudain élan de nostalgie qui lui serra le cœur.

— Quoiqu'il arrive, Monty… sois prudent, OK ?

L'ingénieur ricana devant l'ironie de la chose. James T. Kirk, présentant des excuses et incitant à la prudence dans la même journée. Il aurait vraiment tout vu avant de mourir, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant et certainement pas ici.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, non ?

Jim lui rendit un sourire serré et pressa brièvement leurs lèvres ensemble, volant sans professionnalisme ni gêne un baiser fragile qui pourrait bien être leur dernier, qui avait toutes les chances du monde de l'être d'ailleurs, entre les deux mégalomanes assassins qui menaçait son précieux vaisseau et tout leur équipage.

Eh bien ! Pas si Montgomery Scott avait encore un mot à dire.

* * *

Il aurait dû faire plus attention.

A sa décharge, les menaces de Marcus l'avaient déconcerté. Fichu bon dieu, mais c'était que ce type avait vraiment prévu de tous les tuer pour déclencher sa guerre. Et on avait laissé ce malade prendre la tête de Starfleet, jouer avec des millions de vies innocentes pour assouvir une soif de supériorité, mais bordel, qui étaient les responsables ? Il avait métaphoriquement mis sa vie entre les mains de l'Amiral, avait fait confiance à cet homme pour prendre les meilleures décisions concernant l'avenir de la flotte et c'était celui-là même qui menaçait son capitaine et son équipage, celui-là encore qui n'hésitait pas à rejeter sur Kirk la responsabilité de tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés sur Qo'nos.

Marcus comptait mener sa guerre galactique, salir le nom de Kirk et de tous les membres de l'_Entreprise_ pour apaiser une faim de destruction qui n'avait jamais été la leur – jamais, jamais, JAMAIS. Pas tant qu'il se tiendrait debout !

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi, aussi avili par les actions d'un homme à qui il n'avait jamais rien dû.

Aussi, quand une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit par derrière et le projeta violemment à terre, Scotty eut à peine le temps de jurer mentalement contre son propre manque d'attention avant de perdre connaissance sur le sol glacé de l'U.S.S. _Vengeance_.

Pour revenir à lui face à un Khan visiblement décidé à en finir, si on en jugeait par l'arme pointée sur la tête de son Capitaine.

C'était la même terreur qui l'avait saisie sur le pont sept, lorsqu'on le menaçait d'un phaser et que Jim volait à l'aveugle pour tenter de le rejoindre, à sa portée et hors d'atteinte à la fois, loin de toute aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il commençait à détester cette insupportable situation de témoin, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui soufflait que, quoi qu'il fît, il serait trop tard.

— Premièrement, récita Khan comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir à lire en classe, je tuerais votre capitaine pour vous prouver ma résolution et si la vôtre tient toujours, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous tuer et votre équipage au complet.

Non, non, non, n o n.

Pas l'_Entreprise_. Pas _Jim_.

Tout, qu'on le prive de sa carrière, de son poste, qu'on l'empêche de revoir ses coéquipiers, qu'on l'empêche de revoir Jim, qu'on le bannisse sur Delta Vega à vie mais _pas ça_.

_Pas ça_.

Lorsque Kirk atterrit lourdement à ses côtés, projeté par le pied de Khan, il ne sut dire s'il était soulagé ou inquiet d'avoir finalement son capitaine à ses côtés. Il fallut qu'une lumière blanchâtre l'aveuglât pour que ses tourments diminuent d'un cran – ils étaient de retour sur son vaisseau, là où on avait besoin d'eux. Les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'améliorant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas.

Une journée, il s'était absenté. Une malheureuse petite journée de rien du tout pendant laquelle ils n'étaient même pas supposés avoir ces torpilles à bord et ils n'avaient pas non reçu plus l'ordre de rapatrier leur assassin pour un procès. Peut-être que McCoy avait raison, peut-être que Jim s'était laissé affecter par sa moralité, toutefois Scotty n'arrivait pas à comprendre si une telle chose était bonne ou mauvaise. Tout ce qu'il dont il était conscient, c'était du fait que l'_Entreprise_ plongeait en chute libre vers la Terre et que la main de son capitaine était la seule chose qui le retenait de faire une chute fatale jusqu'au mur de la salle des machines situé bien quelques dizaines de mètres sous ses pieds maintenant.

En somme, il allait mourir.

Étrangement, il n'était pas aussi paniqué à cette idée que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé sur la _Vengeance_. Peut-être parce qu'il était enfin de retour sur son _Entreprise _adorée, l'endroit où il accepterait de mourir une dizaine de fois si c'était possible, peut-être parce que Jim l'agrippait de toutes ses forces et que de périr à ses côtés avait une certaine justice, peut-être tout simplement parce que les yeux bleus de son capitaine semblaient glués sur son visage, comme s'il allait disparaître à l'instant où son attention serait détournée. Il n'avait aucune réelle objection à l'idée de disparaître avec Jim, ni sur l'_Entreprise_ mais celle-ci tombait, elle avait besoin de son capitaine, leur beauté en acier et en circuits, alors Scotty repoussa toutes les notions de destinées tragiques ou de contes de fée minables dans lesquels l'héroïne se sacrifiait pour le héros et cria :

— Le vaisseau, Jim, l'_Entreprise_ ! Sauve-la, sauve-les !

Il n'avait pas enjoint son officier supérieur à le lâcher, à continuer sans lui mais c'était tout comme car Kirk criait, maintenant, presque aussi fort que lui :

— Non, non, pas question ! Je ne lâcherai pas, Scotty !

Jim Kirk ne le lâcherait pas : il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, bleus et terrorisés, la volonté presque inhumaine de cet homme qui défiait toutes les règles établies dans l'univers pour plier les choses à sa façon. Il pouvait voir dans la façon dont sa bouche se tordait sous la douleur, le fardeau que chacune de ses décisions lui avait apporté, la terrible souffrance de devoir supporter ce poids tout seul. Scotty allait mourir et comprit une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais osé songer avant.

_J'aime cet homme_.

Le savoir le laissa sans souffle ni réplique ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose car c'était à ce moment précis que Jim lâcha la barre de métal qui les rattachait à la vie et que Chekov, apparu miraculeusement au dernier instant, les rattrapa en pleine chute.

* * *

_Réacteur non-aligné_, la console disait et Scotty sentit son cœur s'écraser dans ses entrailles.

Ils étaient morts. A moins d'assembler une équipe de professionnels, de trouver un moyen pour enfiler des combinaisons antiradiations en moins de trente secondes et de pénétrer dans la zone à risques, avec un maximum de trois minutes virgule cinquante pour éviter que les radiations nucléaires ne causassent des dommages permanents – à moins d'un miracle, ils étaient tous morts.

_Putain de merde_ ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Marcus, Khan ou qui que ce soit d'autre gagner ! Il _refusait _de laisser ces psychopathes dérangés obtenir la moindre chose qui pût ressembler à une victoire sur son équipage ou sur son vaisseau !

Il _devait_ y avoir un moyen, n'importe lequel !

Il devait y en avoir un.

_Réacteur non-aligné_, répéta la voix mécanique, presque cruellement.

Non.

— Non, non, NON !

— SCOTTY ! hurla Kirk, une main secouant son épaule sans douceur. Scotty, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

— Les branches du réacteur ne sont pas alignées et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on redirige le courant d'ici ! expliqua Scotty avec un désespoir grandissant. Le… L'_Entreprise_ est morte, monsieur !

Non !

— Elle… elle sombre.

NON !

Jim l'observa quelques instants, incrédule, et Scotty eut à nouveau envie de le frapper, de faire disparaître toute trace d'espoir de ce beau visage. Il savait ce que son capitaine attendait, un miracle qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir, pas maintenant, pas alors que son _Entreprise_ bien-aimée chutait librement vers la Terre, pas au moment de mourir.

— Jim… commença Scotty, incertain quant à quoi dire.

Et brusquement, le visage de son amant se durcit, la résolution peignant les lignes de son front comme un masque de guerre et ce fut avec un ton de fer qu'il lui répondit :

— Non, pas encore.

Avant de se précipiter, tête baissée, vers le sas donnant accès au réacteur.

_Oh putain, non, _pensa l'écossais en se jetant sur les talons du jeune homme déjà en train de composer son foutu code.

— Attends, Jim ! hurla l'ingénieur, au bord de l'apoplexie. Si on entre là-dedans, on est mort ! Tu m'entends ? Les radiations vont nous tuer ! Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écou – bordel de dieu, _qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

Jim ne semblait pas l'entendre ou ne voulait pas, c'était selon, car il n'eut droit qu'à un vague « J'ouvre la porte » accompagné d'un bref regard avant que le capitaine ne reporta sa concentration sur la séquence de chiffres. En désespoir de cause, l'aîné agrippa le poignet de son cadet et le secoua violemment, s'assurant ainsi que l'attention du capitaine resterait braquée sur lui, sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Cette porte est là pour nous protéger des radiations ! On sera mort avant d'avoir commencé à grimper dans ce truc ! Jim, bon sang, c'est pas –

— Montgomery, déclara Kirk, d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée.

Comme la première fois, l'emploi de son nom le coupa dans sa tirade et Jim en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ca n'avait rien de la chasteté fragile de leur échange sur la _Vengeance_ ce baiser-là était aussi court que passionné, rempli d'un sentiment d'urgence qui ne les avait jamais animé avant, un goût de dernière fois définitivement amère et trop tôt, bien trop tôt, leurs lèvres se séparaient, leurs yeux se contemplaient il y avait quelque chose de final dans ceux de Jim, une tristesse que Scotty envisageait à peine.

_Oh, non._

— Je suis désolé, murmura Jim.

Ce coup là non plus, il ne l'avait pas attendu.

* * *

Le monde était revenu à lui par couches progressives : il avait d'abord entendu des sons au loin, une cacophonie de bruits qui ne ressemblaient à rien et puis, les formes avaient progressivement intégré son champ de vision, des couleurs ensuite et de longues secondes après avoir repris connaissance, Scotty put enfin distinguer le panneau de contrôle central du réacteur, tous les voyants indiquant un retour à la normale bienvenu.

Hm. Une minute. _Retour_ à la normale ? C'était bien beau mais depuis quand est-ce que les réacteurs non-alignés se réparaient tous se – oh.

Oh, bon dieu de bordel, Jim, Jim, JIM !

Une toux stridente s'échappa du sas, confirmant ce qu'il espérait entendre.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour se défaire du harnais qui le sécurisait à son siège et presser les boutons qui montraient les niveaux de radiation. L'écossais pesta en toutes les langues de son répertoire contre ses mouvements lents et mal coordonnés – légère concussion, à coup sûr, Jim ne l'avait pas loupé – et lorsque que les taux se présentèrent enfin à ses yeux, il dût battre des paupières plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

_R98.1_

Radiation à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcents.

Cinq minutes de décontamination au minimum, dix si le réacteur faisait partie des plus anciens modèles. Cinq minutes de trop – combien de putain de minutes Kirk était-il resté là-dedans déjà combien de minutes de plus ses poumons pouvaient-ils tenir, ses organes pouvaient-ils continuer sans fondre sous l'effet d'une surexposition aux radiations ?

Pas assez, pas assez de temps Scotty tituba jusqu'à la vitre d'aluminium transparent et baissa ses yeux tremblants sur la forme à peine mobile de son capitaine.

_Jim, je suis désolé._

_Je ne peux pas te sauver._

A l'aveugle, l'ingénieur en chef sortit son communicateur et appela la passerelle. Il fallait que quelqu'un soit là.

* * *

— Salle des machines à passerelle. Monsieur Spock, répondez.

— _Monsieur Scott ?_

— Monsieur, vous feriez mieux de descendre ici. Faites vite.

* * *

Deux minutes avant que Spock n'arrive depuis le pont, peut-être trois. Pas assez de temps pour dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire à James T. Kirk et pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour enfin parler, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge obstruée. Il devait vraiment offrir un spectacle pitoyable car les lèvres rougies de Jim se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut, parodie d'un sourire qu'il aurait aimé revoir plus que tout en cet instant. Le blond secoua mollement la tête et articula, dans un souffle rauque :

— T'vas bien.

Seigneur, il allait l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'enticher de quelqu'un avec un complexe du héros aussi gros que le soleil, bon dieu ? Il était de nouveau mû par cette envie urgente de frapper, tordre cette expression faussement apaisée de ce visage qui pelait sur place et si ses joues le brûlaient, il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer.

— Hey, murmura Jim contre l'aluminium. Hey. Pas… pleurer.

— Jim… hoqueta l'Écossais, des sanglots explosifs noués sous sa gorge.

— S… suis désolé, Scotty.

— Bon sang de bois, j'aurais dû te sauver, Jim. J'aurais dû… être capable de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! A quoi ça sert de m'appeler ton… ton « faiseur de miracles » si je ne peux pas t'en donner un maintenant ? Réponds-moi, Jim ! Jim ?!

Jim Kirk, capitaine déchu de l'_U.S.S. Entreprise_, ferma doucement les yeux et répondit, une tendresse étrange dans la voix :

— Déjà donné quand on s'est rencontrés… Les autres… tu dois les garder. Pour notre vaisseau.

Scotty se retint de rire à la stupidité de cette affirmation la seule chose qu'il devait à Jim depuis leur rencontre, c'était un infâme café tout droit sorti des machines de duplication. Le vieux Spock lui avait mâché tout le travail, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de rappeler à son officier supérieur encore souriant.

— Pas Spock… protesta Jim, secoué par une quinte de toux. Pas la distorsion… juste toi… juste toi.

Scotty ferma ses paupières lourdes de larmes comptez sur James T. Kirk pour donner la pire déclaration qui devait exister dans l'univers, rajoutez-y un timing tragique, une dose du complexe du héros et vous avez sa triste histoire – ou comment Montgomery Scott découvrit que l'amour, c'était bien de regarder quelqu'un mourir et que le destin n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. Il ne doit pas offrir un bien beau spectacle de son côté, portrait bien dérisoire des héroïnes victoriennes qui vivaient la mort de leur amant comme la fin de tous les mondes connus – il devait admettre, l'univers sans Jim Kirk était une perspective effrayante.

— Moi aussi, Jim, souffla-t-il contre la plaque tiède. Moi aussi.

L'arrivée imminente de Spock le tira de ses adieux amers.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de déchirant au fait de devoir assister aux adieux entre son capitaine et son officier en second. N'importe quel membre de l'équipage, du plus misérable technicien au rang le plus élevé, connaissait la confiance et l'amitié profonde qui liait les deux hommes, même si la simple existence de ce lien paraissait contradictoire en soi. Lui-même avait vu assez de fois Jim sortir de l'infirmerie avec des bleus ou des contusions gagnés lors d'une tentative de protéger Spock d'une agression Spock à son tour, semblait suivre l'impulsion illogique de lui rendre la pareille à chaque issue de leurs descentes sur des planètes inconnues. McCoy les appelait imbéciles et Scotty n'avait jamais songé à le contredire sur ce point de vue.

Ainsi était Jim Kirk, au final : loyal au point d'abandonner sa vie à un autre être vivant, gagnant par cette simple tendance une loyauté inconditionnelle en retour. Il ne connaissait pas un membre de l'_Entreprise_ pour lequel Kirk ne prendrait pas une balle métaphorique et il ne connaissait pas non plus un membre qui aurait fait pareil pour leur capitaine, pour l'homme aux pieds duquel ils déposaient quotidiennement leurs vies en servant sous ses ordres.

En temps normal, cela l'aurait sans doute rassuré il en aurait presque hurlé de frustration.

Qu'est-ce que Jim avait dû ressentir lorsque Marcus puis Khan les avait trahis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait maintenant que le vaisseau était sauvé, au mépris de sa propre vie ?

Scotty hoqueta de nouveau, conscient de son pathétisme. C'était son capitaine, l'homme qu'il avait juré de suivre en enfer et au-delà, qui était en train de mourir derrière cette vitre – _et il ne pouvait rien faire_.

— J'ai peur, Spock, marmonna Kirk, ses yeux papillonnant comme pour se maintenir éveillé. Comment vous faites… pour ne rien ressentir ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit le Vulcain, la voix cassée. J'en suis incapable en ce moment.

Jésus Christ, même Spock se mettait à pleurer devant un tel gâchis. Scotty avait à nouveau envie de hurler, de secouer le gamin en lui montrant ce qu'il avait fait, comprenait-il ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui, cet imbécile heureux ? Pensait-il à son équipage, à comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle pensait-il aux yeux remplis de larmes de Pavel, aux lèvres serrées d'Hikaru, aux mains tremblantes de Spock, pensait-il à Nyota qui aimait cet homme comme son frère ou à Leonard qui ne tiendrait sans doute pas plus d'un mois sans lui ?

Est-ce que Jim Kirk pensait à lui, Montgomery Scott, et à leur demoiselle d'acier alors qu'il tentait de repousser l'inexorable dernier souffle ?

— Monsieur Scott, souffla Spock avec prudence et sans demander rien de plus, Scotty se retrouva lui aussi à genoux devant la porte blindée, mains pressées contre l'aluminium et regard rivé sur la silhouette presque immobile.

— Sc… Scotty, articula Jim avec effort.

— Je suis là, Jim, répondit l'écossais dans un souffle. Je suis là, ajouta-t-il immédiatement, presque pour se rassurer. Derrière le métal transparent, son amant esquissa les prémices d'un sourire et laissa sa main toucher la vitre.

— Ssss… prudent… OK…

L'ironie du moment ne lui échappa pas et Scotty trouva difficile de combattre le sourire qui perçait ses joues trempées de larmes. S'il devait être le dernier visage que Jim Kirk verrait, si ses mots devaient être les derniers entendus, alors… alors, il voulait faire ça dans les règles de l'art, offrir un ultime réconfort avant la dernière inspiration, un dernier « je t'aime » qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de dire.

— Je promets, Jim. Je te le promets.

_Pardonne-moi._

Jim battit faiblement des paupières, une approbation plus muette qu'autre chose sa main glissa tout doucement sur le métal chaud alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient dans un vœu final, un dernier souffle qui embua légèrement la vitre qui les séparaient. Puis les yeux célestes se firent crayeux, éteints et les doigts disparurent de la surface polie, dans un désordre silencieux.

Montgomery Scott posa son front contre la vitre et pleura en silence.

* * *

Il n'était pas resté à l'infirmerie après que Spock, couvert de bleus et de coupures, leur eût ramené un Khan inconscient. Voir les infirmières s'affairer autour de Kirk comme s'il y avait une chance, un espoir de le ramener de là où on ne revenait jamais était déjà une expérience assez pénible rester dans la même pièce que le meurtrier de son capitaine lui donnait de dérangeantes envies de meurtre.

Scotty n'était pas un homme de violence, à condition que l'on ne touchât ni à son _Entreprise_ ni à son capitaine, et Khan avait enfreint ces deux règles implicites sans broncher. Rester en la présence de cet homme aurait sans doute finit par dégénérer en une fusillade, ce qui était bien la dernière chose dont avait besoin McCoy en ce moment. L'ingénieur avait songé un instant à regagner ses quartiers, à s'effondrer sur le lit misérable que Starfleet lui offrait et à dormir tout son saoul pour tenter d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un quart des évènements survenus pendant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures son corps en décida autrement et mena ses pas gourds jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir.

_Systèmes opérationnels_, statuait le panneau de contrôle du réacteur en lettres blanches.

Scotty regarda la console d'un œil morne, enregistrant machinalement les statuts affichés à côté des mots rassurants, laissant le vrombissement tranquille du réacteur en état de marche engourdir sa plaie à vif. Sa demoiselle d'acier avait toujours ce don incroyable de calmer ses nerfs, d'apaiser certaines pulsions qu'il aurait passé sa vie à nier et d'exacerber ses excentricités les plus inoffensives à l'image d'une épouse, elle jouait sur ses nerfs et son corps perclus de fatigue avec expertise, les vibrations calmes de ses machineries pareilles à des doigts frôlant sa nuque, déliant progressivement les muscles crispés, malaxant la chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle cessât de faire mal. Scotty ferma les yeux au souvenir d'une main caressant sa colonne vertébrale : Jim avait agi ainsi lorsqu'il s'en était plaint, un soir où son dos le faisait cruellement souffrir.

Jim qui ne lui ferait plus jamais ce massage dont il avait le secret parce que Jim était _mort_. Jim était mort ici même, prisonnier du cœur de leur vaisseau adoré.

Si l'_Entreprise_ avait été capable de penser, de ressentir, souffriraient-ils du même mal ? Seraient-ils tombés dans les bras de l'autre, des larmes aux coins des yeux et des hoquets dans les oreilles, rendus inconsolables par la perte de leur capitaine bien-aimé – car Jim aimait l'_Entreprise_ autant que son ingénieur en chef ? Auraient-ils veillé auprès du cadavre anormalement tiède, comme un cortège funèbre, pendant que le docteur McCoy s'affairait à créer un sérum capable de leur rendre leur amant perdu à jamais ?

_J'aurais dû pouvoir le sauver. Jim, pardonne-moi, Jim._

Il devait s'être endormi contre la console car la première chose dont il prit conscience fut la sensation des mains tendres de Nyota secouant doucement son épaule.

— Monty, réveille-toi, souffla-t-elle avec chagrin.

— Je suis réveillé, répondit l'ingénieur en grommelant, sans faire mine de bouger. Un rapide coup d'œil aux numéros sur le panneau lui indiqua qu'il avait dormi quelques heures.

— Leonard a terminé de synthétiser le sérum. Ils ont rapatriés Jim en urgence à San Francisco, expliqua le lieutenant. Il pense… il a pensé qu'il serait bon de t'avertir.

Si vite ? McCoy avait dû travailler comme un forcené pour mettre au point sa fichue potion magique pas que cela l'étonnât particulièrement, considérant l'affection acharnée du médecin pour son meilleur ami. Il étira brièvement ses membres engourdis, sous le regard acéré de Nyota.

— Monty, tu… Tu tiens le coup ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le lieutenant Uhura, Scotty décela une maladresse dans ses mots, une prudence tremblante qui menaçait d'éclater en morceaux à la moindre secousse et – et _merde_, il avait oublié, comment avait-il pu oublier que Nyota était là ?

— Je… je ne sais pas, Ny, répondit-il avec stupeur. Et toi ?

Des larmes perlèrent dans ses beaux yeux bruns, attrapant ses cils comme on enfilerait des perles sur un fil. Avec une tendresse toute sincère, l'ingénieur pressa une main contre la joue encore humide et essuya les larmes naissantes avec son pouce. Nyota lui rendit un pauvre sourire.

— Il faut qu'on y aille.

Il n'avait pas envie de mettre les pieds dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le corps glacé de son amant, ni de presser ses mains contre une poitrine inerte, ni de presser ses lèvres contre un front blanc et lisse – _ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, il était leur faiseur de miracles, il aurait dû pouvoir le sauver, il aurait dû_…

— Monty ? répéta Nyota.

Scotty prit une longue inspiration et se leva à contrecœur.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à San Francisco se déroula sans vagues il somnola même durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital général. Il était vaguement conscient de l'énorme bleu qu'il dorlotait sur le front et de la migraine douloureuse qu'il couvait et techniquement, le protocole exigeait de lui qu'il se présentât à un médecin pour réévaluer ses statuts mais là, tout de suite, il enverrait bien tous le règlement de Starfleet aux confins d'un trou noir. Après avoir passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à voler des navettes, s'infiltrer dans des vaisseaux top secrets, courir, désactiver des commandes, courir, se faire prendre en otage, se faire assommer par un maniaque, courir, sauter, presque mourir, courir et se refaire assommer par un imbécile au complexe du héros gros comme le soleil, la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de passer sous une batterie de tests gênants pour entendre un diagnostic.

N'importe quoi pour s'occuper l'esprit, n'importe quoi pour éviter de penser à des yeux morts ou des mains pressées contre une vitre.

Nyota et lui arrivèrent bons derniers dans le couloir où tous les officiers supérieurs de l'_Entreprise_ s'étaient rassemblés. Spock était le seul à se tenir debout, face à la porte close à ses pieds, un Chekov visiblement épuisé somnolait sur l'épaule de Sulu qui pour le coup, avait perdu son teint au profit d'une pâleur qui ne lui seyait guère. Le docteur Marcus, assise dans une chaise roulante – Khan lui avait brisé la cheville – accueillit les arrivants avec visage défait.

— Ils sont en train de faire des tests. Leonard nous tient au courant.

Nyota la remercia avec douceur tandis que Scotty hochait mollement la tête. Le regard de Sulu se tourna vers lui, visiblement déchiré entre la douleur et la sympathie – _il savait tout depuis le début_, réalisa l'ingénieur avec une colère horrifiée, _combien de gens encore, combien allaient se retenir de le couvrir de la pitié réservée aux veuves ?_

Nyota l'entraîna au bout du couloir, se plaçant à la gauche de Spock dans une offre de soutien silencieuse envers son amant taciturne. Sans un mot, Monty se laissa glisser le long de sa jambe, sa main toujours serrée à s'en faire mal dans celle étonnamment robuste de la jeune femme.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, désormais il laissa ses paupières ériger une barrière contre le monde et son esprit prit le large.

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, la figure épuisée du docteur McCoy ouvrit finalement la porte, uniquement pour se retrouver la proie de six regards affamés de nouvelles, si possible bonnes.

— Le plus dur est passé, souffla McCoy, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Il mettra du temps à s'en remettre mais il _va_ s'en remettre.

Plus que les mots en eux-mêmes, plus que les soupirs et sanglots de soulagement poussés par son équipage, ce fut l'ultime conviction dans la voix du meilleur ami qui acheva de le convaincre de la glorieuse possibilité : Jim Kirk allait vivre.

Fier de ce savoir, Scotty s'autorisa à s'évanouir.

* * *

Il se réveilla face au visage grimaçant du docteur McCoy, vision plutôt déplaisante s'il en était.

— Pourrait penser que de toutes les habitudes malsaines que Jim Kirk pourrait vous transmettre, celle de passer sa condition physique sous silence jusqu'à l'évanouissement n'en ferait pas partie, Monsieur Scott, grommela l'homme du sud en brandissant son scanner.

A en juger par son environnement immédiat et la présence du médecin, sa soi-disant condition devait avoir été suffisamment alarmante que pour justifier un séjour à l'hôpital. Bon dieu, Nyota allait sans doute le tuer de sang-froid pour lui avoir causé une frayeur.

— Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? croassa l'ingénieur, encore un peu dans le cirage.

— Assez longtemps pour pouvoir sortir de ce lit. Je m'en veux de vous éjecter mais votre concussion ne semble pas présenter de séquelles et Starfleet a d'autres patients plus grièvement blessés à traiter.

D'autres patients, bien sûr… Les victimes de l'attentat de Khan. Les membres de l'équipage. _Jim_.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Mieux qu'hier, ce qui est déjà une amélioration en soi, mais pour le reste… Il mettra du temps à sortir du coma, Monsieur Scott, et encore plus à revenir à la normale. _Si jamais_ il revient à la normale, s'entend…

Il y avait un avertissement qui traînait dans le ton acéré de McCoy, une promesse ou une menace qu'en savait-il, qui ne demandait qu'à prendre les contours de « cap ou pas cap de l'abandonner » et qu'il soit prêt à renier l'_Entreprise_ si Montgomery Scott n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi.

Et au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'était Jim Kirk ? Un défi perpétuel lancé au visage et aux règles de tout l'univers ? Car qui d'autre, qui dans toute cette fichue galaxie, pouvait encore se vanter d'avoir trompé la mort jusqu'au point de lui faire faire marche arrière qui donc pouvait inspirer tant de loyauté, tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait capable de le laisser partir ?

Qui d'autre que Jim Kirk pouvait se donner le droit de plier l'impossible ?

— Je l'aime, avoua Scotty, maladroitement mais avec une fierté sans frontières, parce qu'aimer Jim Kirk était un défi encore plus complexe que l'homme en lui-même et rien que ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

A l'entendre, McCoy fit la moue et lui enfonça diligemment une autre seringue dans l'épaule son expression, cependant, s'était adoucie d'un cran, ses lèvres remontées dans un rictus presque tendre.

— On se demande bien pourquoi.

* * *

Jim se réveilla deux semaines plus tard, deux longues semaines pendant lesquelles Starfleet se remettait délicatement sur pied. Le crash de la _Vengeance_ avait laissé une blessure ouverte dans le flanc de Starfleet, un coup qui demandait à être justifié ou puni. Aussi, pendant ce temps, l'équipage de l'_Entreprise_ fit de son mieux pour répondre aux questions brutales du commandement central, accusant le déni des amiraux aussi mal que le leur : après tout, ils avaient tous placé une confiance implicite en Marcus, en sa capacité à prendre les meilleures décisions pour le plus grand bien de tous. Dommage que sa propre vision de l'utopie déviât si fortement de l'opinion publique – après quoi, ce ne fut plus qu'une montagne de paperasse à remplir suite au déterrement des projets secrets de Marcus et de la section 31, un beau nid de vipères, si on lui demandait son avis.

D'un commun accord, l'équipage avait passé la mort temporaire de Kirk sous silence. En plus d'attirer une attention malvenue, la révélation de l'existence du sérum qui avait permis de le ressusciter soulèverait avec certitude des questions morales qui compliqueraient encore plus les choses. Khan, maintenu en coma artificiel, avait été jugé coupable de meurtre en masse ainsi que de nombreux crimes additionnels : il avait été replacé sans plus de cérémonie dans son cryo-tube et attendait gentiment dans un laboratoire secret avant de se faire propulser sur une planète éloignée, là où lui et son équipage ne feraient plus de mal à personne.

— Bon débarras, avait sifflé Scotty en apprenant la nouvelle. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et tant qu'il pouvait éviter de penser à Khan…

L'autorisation de commencer les réparations de l'_Entreprise_ n'avait pas encore été donnée c'eût été se foutre de la charité que de se plaindre des priorités des amiraux alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire un peu partout mais pour l'ingénieur, une fois la sécurité de son capitaine assurée, il n'y avait rien qui lui tenait le plus à cœur que de faire en sorte que sa demoiselle argentée s'en sortît aussi bien.

Ce qui n'était évidemment pas gagné, le vaisseau ayant pris un sale coup face à la _Vengeance_ et encore, il ne parlait même pas des traces de sabotage évident que ce fumier avait laissé un peu partout sur son magnifique bâtiment.

Une bonne chose que Marcus soit mort aux mains de Khan parce que Scotty n'aurait pas eu le moindre scrupule à lui briser lentement les os pour avoir osé poser ses sales mains visqueuses sur son_ Entreprise_.

Mais voilà, entre la bureaucratie et le commandement central débordé, leur équipage s'était vu consigné à terre durant le temps nécessaire à compléter les témoignages et à nettoyer les saletés laissées par Marcus. Ce qui impliquait également, le temps que le capitaine de l'Entreprise se réveillât de son coma et puisse apporter sa version des faits, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire fulminer son équipage d'indignation.

Aucun n'était dupe quant aux intentions plus qu'évidentes des amiraux de couler Jim : après tout, c'était lui qui avait mené une mission à haut risque en territoire Klingon, lui qui avait fait prisonnier un criminel dangereux et encore grâce à lui que Khan avait pris le contrôle de la _Vengeance_. Marcus étant mort, il leur fallait un bouc émissaire prêt à endosser la responsabilité de leurs négligences et Kirk était là, à leur portée – le pas était vite franchi.

Pour lui comme pour tous ceux qui avaient vu leur capitaine se débattre dans le piège de Marcus en essayant de faire ce qui était juste, quitte à en mourir, il y avait comme un profond sentiment d'injustice dans ce foutoir sans nom.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Scotty passait ses journées à ingurgiter assez d'alcool que pour oublier sa rancœur.

Peut-être se sentait-il simplement coupable, tout compte fait. Coupable d'avoir abandonné son capitaine et son vaisseau au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de lui, coupable d'avoir affecté Jim au point qu'il avait dû remettre le commandement entre les mains expertes de Spock, coupable d'avoir pensé tant de mal d'un seul homme, coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher son mouvement suicidaire – McCoy aurait certainement appelé ça des conneries de sentimentalisme mal placé, Scotty n'en avait strictement rien à carrer.

Le sort de son vaisseau et celui de son officier supérieur était entre les mains d'une bande de bureaucrates trompés par l'illusion d'être infaillibles et trop enfoncés dans leur déni pour remettre tout le système en question ils tenaient leur coupable idéal et plus ce dernier mettait du temps à sortir de son coma, moins il était susceptible de s'en tirer à bon compte. La situation était tellement révoltante qu'il en avait envie de vomir.

Entre son bâtiment et son capitaine, il s'était cru prêt à faire un choix.

Voyez où ça l'avait mené : il avait presque poussé Jim dans le réacteur.

Il regrettait son silence, aujourd'hui, son choix d'avoir gardé les doutes quant à ses sentiments regrettait d'avoir si mal compris le sacrifice que Jim avait fait en falsifiant les rapports, en traversant l'espace jusqu'à la _Vengeance_ en refusant de le laisser le suivre.

Il regrettait le goût d'échec qui lui restait dans la bouche.

Alors, naturellement, lorsque McCoy leur annonça que Kirk avait repris connaissance, la première chose qu'il fît fut de rentrer dans le premier bar et de boire jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son nom. Ou du moins, c'était son intention de départ quelque part entre le septième et le huitième verre, un Vulcain vint s'asseoir à sa table.

Scotty plissa les yeux devant le visage austère de Spock, tint sa langue malgré son envie vicieuse de demander ce qu'il foutait ici.

— Je réponds à la demande du lieutenant Uhura, expliqua sobrement le Commandeur. Elle voulait s'assure que vous ne « fassiez pas de bêtises », pour reprendre ses termes exacts.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien Spock, par conséquent, pas moyen de mesurer à quel degré ce dernier se foutait de lui. L'ingénieur grogna et reprit une autre lampée de son breuvage.

— Je présume que vous avez pris connaissance de l'état de santé du capitaine.

— McCoy m'a averti, oui, répondit Scotty en haussant les épaules.

— Il a également fait mention que vous n'aviez pas visité le – Jim – durant les deux semaines précédentes, poursuivit Spock, à jamais factuel.

Ah, alors c'était une mission de reconnaissance ? Trouver le déserteur, l'acculer au pied d'un mur et poser des questions jusqu'à ce que les réponses satisfassent ? L'écossais ricana, un brin amer. Qui donc était-il pour troubler les opérations ? Son attitude attira un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux de la part de son officier en second.

— Puis-je formuler une requête personnelle ?

— Allez-y, invita Scotty en finissant son verre.

— Si la… condition du capitaine est la cause de votre détresse, la nouvelle de son rétablissement ne devrait-elle pas logiquement vous inspirer un comportement contraire à celui que vous avez affiché ces deux dernières semaines ?

La remarque était tellement décalée, tellement incongrue, tellement inappropriée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. _Qui_ disait que les Vulcains n'étaient pas drôles, encore ?

— Si j'en juge par votre réaction, ma conclusion doit être erronée, termina Spock en pinçant les lèvres, dans le plus parfait exemple du Vulcain outragé.

— Hff ! Pardon, M'sieur Spock, s'excusa l'ingénieur, mais je crois que vous partez sur de mauvaises présomptions. Les humains ne sont pas toujours logiques.

— Et pourtant, certaines réactions face à des évènements traumatisants sont partagées par un pourcentage élevé de la population humaine. Il est logique de considérer que votre esprit ait établi un mécanisme de défense afin de se protéger des faits survenus lors du raid contre la _Vengeance_ et votre comportement peut être logiquement anticipé avec la base de données convenable cependant, vos actions ne semble suivre une certaine logique que jusqu'à un certain point.

Ah ! Était-ce un défi ? Très bien, il pouvait jouer à ce jeu, lui aussi.

— Dites-moi… Si ça avait été Nyota derrière cette vitre, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?

— Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de spéculer autour d'un évènement qui ne s'est pas produit, Monsieur Scott.

L'intéressé se pinça les lèvres, conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Mieux valait changer de tactique.

— Quand Jim est… Je veux dire… Vous avez poursuivi Khan.

— Il me semblait logique, à ce moment-là, de mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible aux agissements de Khan avant qu'il ne –

— Sans prendre connaissance de l'état du vaisseau ni des pertes subies par l'équipage durant l'attaque ni d'assurer que la carcasse instable de la _Vengeance_ ne causât encore plus de dommages ? interrompit Scotty. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur Spock, foncer tête baissée derrière Khan n'avait rien de _logique_.

Spock garda les lèvres serrées mais ne le contredit pas.

— Voyez, c'ça le paradoxe. Nous connaissons la logique, la rationalité, tout ça… et quand vient le moment de l'appliquer, nous nous en détournons trop facilement.

— Intrigant. Vous sentez-vous soumis à un tel paradoxe en ce moment, Monsieur Scott ?

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules, désireux soudain de terminer cette discussion.

— Peut-être.

Spock inclina légèrement la tête sans rien ajouter et se leva prestement, concluant sans doute qu'il avait achevé sa mission ici. Scotty se promit de contacter Nyota sous peu : si elle avait envoyé Spock, elle devait véritablement se faire un sang d'encre.

— Monsieur Scott, appela l'officier scientifique.

L'aîné lui lança un regard embué, la main prête à commander un autre verre.

— Il n'y a logiquement guère d'intérêt à spéculer autour d'un évènement qui ne s'est pas produit mais logique mise à part… qu'auriez-vous fait si Jim était resté derrière cette vitre ?

La question résonna longtemps dans son verre vide.

* * *

— Je suis un imbécile, avoua-t-il à la forme endormie de son – son quoi, au juste ? Amant, capitaine, compagnon, tout ça à la fois ? Il avait toujours été plus doué de ses doigts que de sa langue, sans vouloir faire de mauvaise blague.

Avachi sur un siège à côté de lui, McCoy grogna sans relever les yeux de ses rapports. Le médecin avait une mine positivement affreuse avec ses cheveux en désordre et des cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues rien d'anormal si on considérait le temps que celui-ci avait passé à l'hôpital, soignant les blessés avec sa diligence coutumière tout en gardant un œil sur son meilleur ami.

— Je lui ai toujours dit, finit par dire McCoy. « Jim, si un beau jour tu trouves quelqu'un dans l'univers qui voudra rester à tes côtés, on aura sûrement trouvé le plus grand idiot de tous les temps. »

— Vous êtes bien resté auprès de lui, doc, accusa gentiment Scotty, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

— Ce qui en dit déjà bien long sur ma santé mentale, Monsieur Scott, soupira le médecin. J'ai besoin de caféine ou je ne tiendrais jamais – je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Par après, il se demandera si McCoy l'avait fait exprès car deux minutes après la disparition du docteur, Kirk toussota et battit des paupières.

Scotty sentit sa gorge s'obstruer à la vue des iris bleutés – Jésus Christ, et il avait failli ne plus jamais voir cette unique couleur qui dansait dans les yeux de Kirk, ce mélange de bleu et d'acier qui jurait avec la pâleur candide de son visage.

— Hey, souffla-t-il.

Jim plissa le front, esquissant un mince sourire ce faisant.

— Hey. Où t'étais passé ? répliqua le capitaine, la voix rendue rauque par l'inutilisation.

Scotty haussa les épaules, soudainement nerveux à l'idée de s'expliquer. Dans son scénario, il avait le soutien ou la distraction, c'était selon, de McCoy plus le temps passait, plus il était certain que le docteur l'avait fait exprès.

— C'est vraiment important ? Parce que si oui, j'ai tout un discours sur le fait que j'ai eu la frousse de venir te voir en convalescence, que je suis un véritable idiot quand je l'veux et que, ah oui, tu n'es plus autorisé à me faire le coup du héros qui se sacrifie pour le plus grand bien parce que…

— Scotty…

— _Parce que _et laisse-moi finir, bon dieu,tu n'es pas autorisé à me refaire ça, parce c'n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, l'_Entreprise_ est censée t'avoir comme capitaine et si tu n'es pas capitaine, qui va me laisser faire mes expériences et m'aider à bricoler notre vaisseau quand on doit travailler sur des upgrades, qui viendra me tirer de la salle des machines à pas d'heure pour me faire dormir les dix-huit heures de sommeil que j'ai perdu, qui va –

— Montgomery Scott, répéta Jim, faiblement mais avec la fermeté d'un capitaine.

Rendu cramoisi par son incohérence, l'interpellé cessa sa tirade. Le silence perdura un instant, s'étira comme un élastique sur une longueur insupportable avant que le blond ne se décida à le briser, d'une voix fatiguée :

— Tu as dit… devant la chambre anti radiations… Tu as dit « moi aussi ».

— Aye, déglutit l'ingénieur. Je le pense, tu sais. Je veux dire, j'ai mis un moment avant de m'en rendre compte mais je…

— Je sais. Je…

Jim s'interrompit un instant avant que ses lèvres ne se transformassent graduellement en un sourire, fatigué et un peu nerveux – le plus beau de tous.

— Moi aussi, Montgomery Scott. Moi aussi.

Un sanglot dans la gorge, Scotty se pencha et captura les lèvres de son amant.

Il y avait un goût de leur premier baiser dans leur échange languide. Loin de la rapidité timide, loin de l'urgence désespérée d'il y a deux semaines, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un contact de lèvres contre lèvres, une pression pour s'ancrer dans l'autre, comme pour murmurer à l'oreille « je suis là, je ne partirais plus » et peut-être, peut-être qu'il pouvait se mettre à croire aux miracles.

Naturellement, McCoy entra à cet instant-là, renversa son café de surprise et commença à hurler des inepties à propos de javel pour le cerveau, de surmenage et de « bordel, Jim, c'n'est pas bon pour ton rythme cardiaque ! » Il ricana un peu de s'être fait prendre comme un adolescent mais quand Jim lui tendit une main, Scotty mêla leurs doigts sans hésiter.

— Reste, murmura Jim avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

Montgomery Scott dessina un sourire sur le dos de leurs mains jointes et souffla en retour :

— Je reste.

_Avec toi._


End file.
